Juntos para toda la eternidad?
by Minako1413
Summary: Despues de la pelea con Galaxia, que le deparara el destino a Serena y a Darien? Seguiran juntos o alguien los separara? cambiando asi el futuro Tokio de Cristal
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Ya habían pasado varios años desde la última pelea con galaxia y el caos.

Por su parte las chicas estaban estudiando en la universidad. Serena había madurado (además de que se notaba en su cuerpo), ya no era una holgazana a la hora de estudiar, se lo tomaba más en serio. Ella estaba por recibirse de asistente social, ya que le encantaba ayudar a las personas. Amy estaba por recibirse de doctora especialista en nutrición, siempre obtuvo las mejores notas de su clase, era una estudiante modelo. Lita estaba por recibirse de chef con especialidad en pastelería. Mina estudiaba canto y actuación. Sin embargo, un día fue convocada por una compañía disquera. Donde grabó su primer disco solista, el cual fue todo un éxito. Entrando así el mundo de las estrellas. Pero fue decisión propia, el no dejar sus estudios. Por su parte Rei se hacía cargo cada vez más del templo de su abuelito (ya que con el paso de los años le costaba cada vez más).

A demás de ello la joven morocha, estaba por recibirse de historiadora. Asimismo estaba perfeccionando su poder de sacerdotisa. Darien se había recibido de médico clínico hace ya un año, aunque últimamente estaba ocupado se hacía tiempo para estar con novia.

Haruka era una famosa corredora de autos, Michiru era una renombrada violinista, y Setsuna se convirtió en una media ama de casa, ya que se encargaba de cuidar junto a estas últimas de Hotaru. Pero de vez en cuando, cuidaba por algunos meses de la puerta del tiempo. Hotaru estaba cursando la primaria, era una niña linda y estudiosa.

CAPITULO I

Era una mañana cálida y hermosa, y mientras los pájaros cantaban al unísono una joven se encuentra durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. El despertador suena, y tras apagarlo, ella se levanta para después bañarse y cepillarse los dientes. Al ver su hermoso cuerpo enjabonado, se podría ver claramente que ya no era una niña.

Aún en la cama, una gatita con luna creciente en la frente sigue durmiendo. Abre los ojos lentamente al escuchar el agua de la regadera y baja al piso de abajo. En la entrada, se encuentra con una persona:

— ¡Buenos días, Luna! —saluda amorosamente Ikuko.

Luna maúlla en respuesta.

—Ven, te voy a dar de comer —le dice al animalito, — ¿tienes hambre, verdad?

La gatita emite un nuevo maullido, para después seguirla.

Cuando aquella joven termina de alistase se dispone a bajar. Saluda con efusividad a sus progenitores, y sale en dirección a la calle con un solo objetivo en mente: la Universidad.

Ese es un típico día Serena y las chicas. No hay más enemigos que derrotar en este mundo pacifico.

A llegar la tarde siempre se reúnen en el Mack Crown.

Mientras una joven castaña de ojos verdes se encontraba charlando con el encargado del lugar

— Dime Lita ¿Cuándo vas a cocinar una de tus nuevas recetas?, estoy ansioso por probar otro sabroso manjar tuyo— dijo el chico.

— Andrew, yo te avisare cuando prepare una receta, estoy pensando hacerlo muy pronto

— ¡Estupendo! si quieres puedes venir a mi apartamento y cocinaremos justos—comentó alegre Andrew.

— ¿Nosotros dos solos?—habló dubitativa.

— Si, nosotros solo. ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?

— No es eso—se pausó—Está bien; acordemos el día y listo.

— Está bien te lo confirmo luego. ¿OK?

— Está bien.

En ese momento llegan las demás chicas al lugar.

— ¡Buenos tardes chicos!— saludan las susodichas.

— ¡Buenos tardes chicas!— dicen Lita y Andrew.

— ¿Qué? ¿Interrumpimos algo?—comenta Mina con mirada picara.

La castaña se terminó de ponerse roja, pero no omitió palabra.

— ¡Ay Mina que cosa dices!— dijo Amy.

— No ¿cómo crees?, solo estaba diciéndole a Lita que hace rato no comemos sus comidas— contesta el rubio.

— ¡Ah! ¿Solo eso?—contesta la rubia con una doble intención.

— ¡Mina!— le reta Rei.

— ¿Qué? no he dicho nada malo— objeta rápidamente.

— Bueno chicas vamos a pedir algo, ¿sí?— intenta calmarla Amy.

— Yo quiero un choco-helado— contesta Serena.

—nosotras también— contestan las demás chicas

— Bueno chicas, enseguida les traigo sus pedidos— dice el joven, tomando nota de sus ordenes.

En ese momento el celular de Serena suena.

— ¿Hola?

— Hola Serena— contestan al otro lado del teléfono.

— Hola Darien—dice la chica reconociendo su voz.

— Tengo tiempo libre, —comenta— ¿qué te parece si la pasamos juntos?

— Me parece estupendo. Ahora estoy con las chicas en el Crown.

— Genial, enseguida paso por ahí. ¡Nos vemos! —dice Darien.

— Ok. Nos vemos— le contesta Serena.

— ¿Qué paso serena?— pregunta preocupada Rei.

— Nada, solo que Darien tiene tiempo libre y viene para acá—dice cerrando la tapa del aparato y guardándoselo en su bolsillo.

— ¡Pobre Darien! siempre está ocupado y es raro que tenga tiempo libre— comenta Amy.

— Si. Últimamente no hemos podido ver mucho. Ha estado muy ocupado, pero aun así cuando tiene tiempo libre quiere estar lo máximo posible conmigo— expresa acongojada Serena.

Si fuera por ella, estaría todo el tiempo con su novio. Pero el tenía obligaciones que cumplir. Y aunque ella lo negase, también los poseía.

Sin embargo a veces se sentía sola. Pero no ese sentimiento de soledad total; tenia a sus amigas después de todo.

Recordó que era lo mismo que sentía cuando Darien se había ido a Estados Unidos.

— ¿lo máximo posible contigo? —Soltó Mina atrayendo su atención— ¿Acaso están encargando a Rini? ¡Qué picaros son! —dijo soltando de una carcajada.

Serena en tanto se puso roja de vergüenza.

— No. Nosotros aún no…— intentó explicarse Serena.

— No te preocupes. No tienes porque contestar— le aconsejo Lita.

— ¡Mina! deja de decir estupideces— le reta Rei nuevamente.

—Perdón, pero solo estoy preguntando— dice defendiéndose la susodicha.

— ¡Mina! —le reta esta vez Amy.

—Está bien, ya entendí — contesta la acusada.

Y entre risas y comentarios de Mina pasaron algunos minutos cuando un joven muy guapo entra por la puerta.

— ¡Buenas tardes chicas! – dice un hermoso chico de cabellos azulado y ojos azules.

— ¡Buenos días Darien!—contestan todas.

— Buenos tardes princesa — le susurra a su novia. Acto seguido le da un beso tierno.

— Buenas tardes Darien— le contesta ella.

En ese momento vuelve a sonar el celular a Serena.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola hija, ¿dónde te encuentras?— pregunta Ikuko.

—Estoy con los chicos en el Mark Crown— contesta. Preguntándose que habrá pasado para que su madre la llamara al celular.

Por lo general ella no lo hacía. A menos que se desapareciese por unos cuantos días sin avisar, cosa que nunca hizo. Oh, a menos que algo malo ocurriese.

—Mamá ¿sucede algo? —pregunta con cierto temor.

—Llamaba para avisarte que tendremos que viajar el fin de semana. Parece que internaron a tu tía.

— ¡O no!— grita— ¿Qué tiene? ¿Sufrió un accidente?—dice comenzando a agitarse — ¿Está muy grave? —expreso con voz temblorosa. A su lado su novio le aprieta la mano, dándole conforte.

Su tía Clarisa aunque hace mucho que no la veía, le tenía siempre un especial afecto hacia ella. Además Serena siempre se hacía querer.

Era media ácida con ella y su hermano al principio, pero con cariño y paciencia; supo ganarse un lugar en su corazón.

Aun recordaba como los sacaba a ambos a pasear al parque que estaba cerca de su casa cada vez que venían a visitarla.

— ¡Hija! Cálmate estas agitándote— le ordena su madre— Clarisa está bien. De hecho ya la operaron y ha salido todo bien, el mismo médico lo dijo. Pero quiero estar con ella. Por eso nos vamos, estamos saliendo con tu padre para allá—suspira— está bien te lo aseguro. Vamos a estar con ella todo el fin de semana.

— ¿Y Sammy? — dice acordándose de su hermano.

— Él se va a quedar en la casa de un amigo— responde su madre.

— Está bien— comenta más calmada.

— Así que te vas a quedar sola. ¿Estarás bien?— pregunta Ikuko ahora preocupada.

— Si mamá no te preocupes. Que tengan buen viaje— les desea— Me saludas a la tía y dile que se recupere pronto. Y avísame si necesitas que vaya.

— Esta bien hija, nos vemos—dice su madre antes de colgar.

— ¿Qué sucede Serena?— pregunta curioso Darien.

— Parece que a mi tía Clarisa la acaban de operar de apendicitis. Mamá y papá van a verla y estarán con ella todo el fin de semana.

— ¿Dónde vive tu tía?— pregunta Lita.

— En Ken Sai— responde la rubia.

— ¿Es lejos?— pregunto la muchacha de los cabellos azules.

— Sí y Sammy se va a quedar en lo de un amigo— comenta aunque nadie se lo preguntó.

— ¿O sea que estarás sola en tu casa?— pregunta Mina con cara picara.

— ¿Si por qué? —responde como si nada.

— ¿No tienes miedo?— insiste.

— ¿A qué? –declara despreocupada.

— ¿A los ladrones? — aclara su amiga.

— ¿Ladrones?

— Si ladrones, podrían venir a tu casa en la noche.

— ¡Ay Mina, no me asustas!— comenta haciéndose la fuerte Serena.

— ¿Qué hay de los fantasmas? —vuelve a insistir la joven de moño rojo.

— ¿Fantasmas? —Dijo con voz temblorosa—a eso si le tengo miedo—se confiesa.

— Y a los vampiros, el chupa cabras…—continua nombrando una larga lista de con de monstruos.

— ¡Mina! deja de decir idioteces— le reprende Rei.

— Solo digo la verdad—dijo Mina con cara inocente.

— No te preocupes Serena no hay una base científica que diga que existen los vampiros y el chupa cabras— responde educadamente Amy.

— ¿y qué hay de un ladrón?— dijo la rubia.

— Eso me recuerda aquella vez que tus padres salieron y te quedaste sola con Seiya en tu casa cuidándote— comenta Lita.

— ¿Así que te quedaste sola con Seiya?—dice Darien. Mostrando una cara que irradiaba evidente celos.

Su novia nota de inmediato su reacción — pero no pasó nada malo—explica.

— Pero no parecía eso cuando entramos y Seiya estaba saliendo del baño solo con una pequeña toalla tapando su hermoso cuerpo—vuelve a comentar con tono malicioso Mina.

— ¿¡Qué! Eso no me lo habías dicho Serena—le dice su novio mirándola fijamente.

— Eso-eso—tartamudeó—solo fue un accidente, Chibi-chibi lo había ensuciado y yo le ofrecí que se bañara, eso es todo.

— Ya lo sabemos Serena, no tienes que explicarlo. ¡Ya basta mina!— le grita Amy.

— Hoy están todos contra mí. –dice la susodicha. con cara de resignación—Pero aún no me han respondido ¿qué pasa si viene un ladrón?

— ¿Un ladrón?—hizo una pausa— no creo que pase nada. ¿No? —expuso la rubia de coletas.

— Si Serena solo son tres días. ¿Qué podría pasar?— dijo Lita.

— Tienes razón Lita, pero ¿quién sabe? —expresó Mina. Dejando a Serena en dudas.

— No tengas miedo. Yo te llevo a tu casa, si pasase algo me llamas por teléfono y estaré a tu lado de inmediato— dijo caballerosamente Darien.

— Tienes razón. Está bien Darien te juro que si pasa algo, vas a ser la primera persona en enterarte.

Así pasaron la noche charlando, cuando ya se hacía tarde.

— ¿Bueno nos vamos princesa?— pregunta Darien.

— Está bien. ¡Nos vemos chicas! —se despide Serena.

— ¡Adiós chicas!— se despide el joven de cabellos azules.

— ¡Adiós! — responden las 4 chicas.

Darien abrió la puerta de su auto caballerosamente a Serena, ella se sentó y no dijo una palabra en todo el camino.

Por su parte Darien se había dado cuenta de ello. En la entada de la casa, él tomo la mano de ella y acerco su cara.

— No te preocupes princesa, nada malo pasará—le dijo infundiéndole valor.

— Darien ¿quieres pasar un rato a mi casa? –ofrece Serena. Pedido al cual Darien aceptó.

Luego de cenar se dedicaron a ver la tele. Cuando de repente, la joven de ojos azules comenzó a cabecear por el sueño que tenía.

— ¿Tienes sueño amor?

—Sí, creo que me está ganando el sueño —Serena bostezó ampliamente.  
>La idea que le había dado Mina, aún le perseguía. Aunque no estaba muy segura, decidió intentarlo. ¿Qué podría salir mal?<br>—Darien, yo quería preguntarte, si no es mucha molestia, —hizo una pausa—, si quisieras quedarte conmigo esta noche.

— Con gusto princesa—contesta sorprendiendo un poco a su novia.

— Gracias amor— dijo dándole un abrazo.

— De nada.

— Voy a buscar un piyama de mi papá para que te cambies—ofrece Serena.

Se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres, luego volvió con piyama en mano a donde estaba Darien.

En ese momento Darien estaba recordando lo mucho que pelearon para estar juntos, la lucha con la reina Beryn, con los 7 demonios, los integrantes de Dead Moon, Alan y Ann, Sailor Galaxia y caos.

Estaba sumiso tan profundamente a tantos recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que Serena lo llamaba.

— ¿Este te queda? ¿Amor? ¿Darien? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta preocupada.

— Sí, estoy bien solo recordaba.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Nada importante princesa — dice acariciando su mentón tiernamente.

Entonces Darien dio un beso tierno. Luego ese beso pasó a un beso más fuerte, lentamente se fueron recostando sobre el sofá.

_¿Qué estás haciendo Darien? Creo que era mala idea que estuviéramos solos. ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿porque tengo dudas? Él es el hombre que más amo y amare el resto de mi vida. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tengo este sentimiento? Piensa la joven._

En ese instante su novio toca uno de los pechos de Serena, lo que hace que ella se sobresaltara, se apartara un poco y soltara un ¡NO! Involuntario.

Palabra que saco del transe en que estaba su enamorado, parecía que se había perdido. Sacó la mano del pecho de ella y se levanto tomando la ropa que le había dado.

— Lo siento princesa me deje llevar— se escusa.

Por unos minutos queda callada, no podía estipular palabra alguna. Esto era nuevo para ella. Con su pareja no habían pasado nada más que besos y esto ya se le estaba yendo de las manos.

— No- no—tartamudeo— lo lamento, es que…—se vio interrumpida.

— No tienes porque disculparte.

Otra pausa inundó la habitación.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres bañarte? — dijo viendo que ella no reaccionaba.

_¿Juntos?_ Pensaba ella, provocando que no respondiera.

— Digo si quieres, puedes irte a bañar tu primero y luego cuando salgas voy yo—habló finalmente él, adivinando sus pensamientos.

— No está bien ve tú, yo— tartamudeó— yo no voy a bañarme hoy.

— Está bien.

Mientras éste se bañaba; ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, se fue a su habitación, se recostó sobre la cama sin dejar de pensar.

Al unísono el chico estaba pensando lo mismo.

— Soy un tonto no debí hacerle eso —dijo en vos baja mientras se le escurría el agua por todo el cuerpo.

Mientras la joven novia, se había puesto su piyama y esperando que Darien terminara de bañarse quedó profundamente dormida

Darien entre tanto pensamiento no se había dado cuenta que paso una hora en el baño, se vistió y al salir busco a Serena, la vio acostada en su cama, admiró el piyama que traía puesto.

— Lo siento de verdad princesa, no quería apresurarte—le susurro, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Luego beso su frente y se dirigió al cuarto de los padres de Serena para dormir.

Habían pasado dos horas más cuando ella despertó y lo buscó por toda la casa.

— ¿Se habrá ido? —dijo para sí misma.

Entonces lo vio durmiendo en la cama.

— Lo siento—dijo acostándose al lado de él. Abrazados durmieron plácidamente ese día.

A la mañana siguiente siguieron su rutina. Las chicas fueron a la Universidad y Darien fue a trabajar al hospital.

Como siempre se juntaron a la tarde en el Mack Crawl. Estaban charlando de lo poco que quedaba para recibirse pero Serena parecía ausente, estaba callada, lo que notaron las chicas.

— ¿Serena que te ocurre?, no tienes los ánimos de siempre— dijo Rei.

— ¿Acaso ocurrió le ocurrió algo a tu tía?— pregunto Amy.

— No es eso. Es solo que… — calló nuevamente.

— Puedes contar con nosotros Serena— le dijo sinceramente Lita.

— Si Serena estas en confianza—comentó Mina.

— Bueno, la verdad es que me cuesta un poco decirlo.

— Ten coraje Serena, si es algo malo lo enfrentaremos. Todas te ayudaremos— dijo Rei infundiendo valor.

Todas las chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

— Gracias chicas. Se los agradezco de corazón. Bueno — se pausó— lo que ocurrió es que la otra noche…

Allí les contó todo, quedando un poco ruborizada al final.

— Bu-bueno eso es normal ya que t-tú aun eres… —dijo titubeando Rei

Palabra que nunca termino.

— Ya sabes—prosiguió Mina.

Todas trataron de consolarla diciendo que ella no tenía la culpa. Ese día fue de lo más usual.

Al día siguiente Serena recibió un correo que decía…

_De Darien:_

_Amor me han dado unos días de descanso ¿qué te parece si vamos a la playa?_

_Invita a las chicas, yo estoy aún terminando algunas cosas que tengo que hacer antes._

_¿Qué dices? Te amo._

_Tu príncipe Darien _

Serena de inmediato llamó a sus amigas para invitarlas las cuales aceptaron gustosamente.

_De Serena:_

_Amor me parece genial, las chicas están encantadas, y yo también. Decidimos reunirnos en mi casa para salir de acá. Dime a qué hora saldremos. Dime lo antes posible. Te amo_

_Tu princesa Serena _

Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando Serena recibió otro mensaje.

_De Darien:_

_Estupendo. Entonces nos vemos a las 6 am. No te olvides del protector solar. Dicen que mañana va a estar terrible. Nos vemos mañana. Besos. Sabes que te amo Darien._

A la cual ella respondió

_De Serena:_

_OK. Nos vemos a las 6 am. Ya puse el protector en mi bolso para no olvidarme. Besos. Ya sabes que yo también te amo Serena._

Cuando llegaron las 6 am. Todos ya se encontraban en la casa de Serena, de inmediato se dispusieron a viajar.

Varias horas después llegaron a la casa en la playa que Darien había alquilado. Bajaron del auto y se dispusieron a cocinar ya que era de noche.

Así lo hicieron, luego tomaron café y charlaron, luego decidieron ir a dormir, el viaje había sido agotador. Las chicas dormían todas juntas en una habitación medianamente grande. Luego Darien ese despidió de Serena con un pequeño beso.

— Adiós princesa que sueñes con los angelitos—le dijo amorosamente.

— Adiós que sueñes conmigo—dijo ella en tono burlón.

Otra mañana había pasado todos decidieron ir a la playa, cuando llegaron.

— ¡Uf! Que calor —expresó Rei.

— Si hace demasiado calor, pero mejor así a que este todo nublado—comento la rubia de moño rojo.

— Es verdad. Pero mejor ponerse el protector solar lo antes posible— comentó Lita.

— Tienes razón Lita, ¿puedes pasármelo en la espalda?— preguntó Rei.

— ¿Está bien? ¿Y tú a mi?— inquirió la susodicha.

— De acuerdo— dijo Rei

— ¿Amy me haces el favor? — hablo Mina a la joven de pelo corto y azul, entregando un pequeño pote de protector— después yo te lo paso a ti—se ofreció.

— Claro Mina, pero yo ya tengo protector puesto— aclaró Amy.

— ¿Cuando te lo pusiste?

— Antes de salir. Es que el rayo solar ataca desde el primer momento que salimos al sol.

— ¡Ay Amy tu siempre lo mismo!

Luego Serena saca su protector solar de su bolso— ¿Darien quieres?—dice levantando el pote

— Claro. Veo que no te lo olvidaste.

Mientras él se saca su remera dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pectorales. Ella lo mira y se sonroja, él se recuesta sobre una toalla que coloco en el suelo.

Serena se arrodilla, y con la cara aún ruborizada comienza a untar aquella crema.

Estaba a punto de terminar de terminar cuando llego a la cintura de su novio.

— Entre carcajadas— ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡Ahí no! tengo cosquillas— comenta volviendo a reír.

— Pues lo siento pero tengo que terminar aunque no quieras— dijo haciéndole cosquillas a propósito.

— No- no puedo más, ¡ja, ja, ja! —solo soltaba carcajadas lo cual ella también las soltaba.

— Bueno ya está. Da-date la vuelta—tartamudeó al decirlo.

El obedeció de inmediato.

Serena quedó embobada por aquellas montañas que su pecho formaba.

— ¿Serena? ¿Amor pasa algo?

— No nada.

Ella prosiguió, pero sin dejar de ruborizarse más aún.

— ¿Qué pasa Serena? — preguntó viendo su cara roja cual tomate.

— No nada, solo tengo calor.

— Déjame que te lo ponga yo ahora.

Entonces Darien se dispuso no a untar el protector, pero solo le hacía cosquillas. Motivo por el cual el rojo de su cara disminuyo considerablemente.

— ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡No Darien! no es justo, ¡ja, ja, ja!

— Es mi venganza por lo de hace un ratos, ¡ja, ja, ja! —reían los dos.

Luego tomo el pote de protector y comenzó a untároslo. En tanto ella no podía disimular lo avergonzada que estaba. Comenzó a tener sensaciones que nunca había tenido. Estaba sentada, y cuando no pudo soportar esa extraña sensación se paró de repente.

— ¿Que sucede Serena?

— Nada, pensé que ya habías terminado, perdón.

— Si ya termine—dijo colocando un poco de crema en la punta de su nariz.

— ¡Ya verás! — luego le dio un pequeño beso.

Entre tanto las chicas ya estaban cocinando. No faltaba mucho para el medio día.

Comieron y al caer la tarde Darien se ofreció a comprar algo para beber mientras las chicas charlaban.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —le preguntó su jovial enamorada.

— No gracias. Quédate con las chicas, yo regreso en un momento.

Mientras tanto en la atmósfera, una extraña luz ingresaba...

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Darien no regresaba.

— Chicas voy a buscar a Darien—dijo preocupada por su chico.

— Yo te acompaño Serena. De seguro que terminas perdiéndote—bromeó Rei.

— ¡Cállate Rei!— le respondió sacándole la lengua.

Las dos caminaron cuando de pronto Rei sintió algo.

— Un momento Serena, siento una energía extraña— dijo Rei.

— ¿Por dónde se encuentra?

— Por aquí.

Corrieron por los arboles. La morocha corría tan rápido que a la rubia se le estaba siendo difícil seguirla.

— ¡Espérame Rei no corras tan rápido!

— ¡Apresúrate Serena está muy cerca!— le chilló.

Pero ésta corrió tan rápido, que terminó perdiendo de vista.

— ¡Rei! ¡Rei! ¿Donde estas? —gritaba la rubia.

Serena comenzó a caminar más rápido, mientras se dirigía a un acantilado sin saberlo.

Ella resbaló, quiso sostenerse pero no resistió y cayó golpeándose la cabeza, quedando inconsciente al instante.

Para colmo había de males, había caído al agua y solo flotaba en la orilla del mar, pero la corriente la estaba arrastrando hacia ésta.

— Aquí esta Serena— dijo Rei

Volteo pero ella no estaba.

— ¿Serena? ¿Donde estas?— la llamaba su amiga.

En ese instante una fuerte luz ilumino el lugar, pero ceso de forma inmediata.

Sin saberlo en el pecho de Rei una especie de cristal se incrustó en ella, solo sintió un dolor pero luego terminó.

— ¿Que fue eso? —preguntó en voz alta.

De inmediato al ya no percibir aquella aura se dedico a buscar a Serena.

— ¡Serena! ¿Donde estas?— volvió a llamarla.

— Los chicos como que ya se tardaron demasiado ¿No les parece?— dijo Mina.

— ¿Que dicen si vamos a buscarlos?— habló Amy.

— Miren ahí llega Darien— señalo Lita.

— ¡Tardaste demasiado! ¿Darien y las chicas?— pregunto Mina.

Éste las miraba desconcertado.

— De que estás hablando ¿no estaban con ustedes? ¿Qué sucede?

— Lo que pasa es que Serena y Rei han ido a buscarte— dijo Amy.

— Si y aún no han regresado ¿Les habrá pasado algo malo?— expresó con temor Lita.

— Hay Lita no sea pájaro de un mal agujero— comentó Mina.

— No Mina el dicho correcto es: "No seas pájaro de mal agüero" –corrigió Amy.

— Si como sea. Debemos ir a buscarlas – propuso la rubia.

Salieron en busca de ellas, y en el camino…

— ¡Chicos! ¿No han visto a Serena?— dijo Rei

— ¡Rei! No nos asustes quieres—indicó Mina asustada por su repentina aparición.

— ¿La han visto o no?— pregunto preocupada.

— Cálmate Rei, no. No la hemos visto— trató de calmarla Amy.

— ¿Cuéntanos que sucedió?— pregunto Lita.

— Estábamos yendo a tu encuentro— dijo mirando a Darien— cuando sentí un aura muy extraña. Salimos corriendo para ver de que se trataba, luego me ilumino una luz gigantesca y después desapareció, pero en el trayecto perdí a Serena.

— Rápido, debemos encontrarla— propuso Lita.

—La llamare con el intercomunicador. ¡Serena!, ¡Serena! No responde— dijo Amy.

— Eso no es nada bueno— concluyó Lita.

De inmediato se separaron para buscarla Mina, Lita y Amy irían por un lado; Darien y Rei por el otro.

Los llamados al intercomunicador de Serena eran constantes.

Hasta que en un momento a Rei le pareció escuchar algo.

— ¡Alto Darien, escucha!— sugirió Rei.

— Se oye como…

Siguiendo el sonido, hasta que llego hacia una rama cortada donde colgaba el intercomunicador. Buscó por los alrededores y nada. Pero al mirar hacia abajo.

— ¡Serena! —gritó.

— ¿Dónde está?— preguntó Rei.

— ¡Abajo en el acantilado!

— ¡O no Serena!

Darien corrió a su auxilio mientras la morocha avisaba a las demás.

— Chicas tenemos problemas, Serena se cayó por un acantilado.

— ¿Donde están?—pregunto Amy.

— Estamos en el sector sur de la playa. Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

— Está bien nos encontraremos allá—respondieron a la misma vez.

Finalmente Darien llego donde estaba Serena, la tomo en sus brazos. Estaba muy fría y tenía sangre en su cabeza. La llevo a la orilla, la acostó en la arena y le tomo el pulso.

— ¡No respira!

En ese momento llegaron las demás

— ¡Serena! —dijeron acongojadas todas y sin poder hacer nada.

Mientras tanto Darien le hacía respiración de boca a boca, sin obtener resultados.

— ¡Serena vamos respira!

En ese momento llegó la ambulancia y fue llevada al hospital más cercano. Darien por su puesto la acompaño, las demás llegarían en taxi.

Estaba sobre una camilla, le habían colocado unos electrodos para seguir su ritmo cardiaco, el cual estaba disminuyendo.

— Presión ciento sesenta sobre sesenta y ocho — se escuchaba— ¡está cayendo!

De pronto los pitidos que producía el aparato fueron interrumpidos por uno constantemente largo

Si así es, el corazón de la chica había dejado de latir.

—¡Serena! —gritó su pareja.

Solo se veía correr las lágrimas por su rostro.

Mientras que por tercera vez se le realizaba reanimación eléctrica, el monitor comenzó a cambiar de sonido, por unos oscilantes. Provocando la reanimación de la muchacha.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Serena se encontraba internada en el Hospital Central. A su lado estaba Darien, quien tomaba fuertemente su mano izquierda. Él no se había separado ni un instante de ella.

Al llegar al hospital Rei fue atendida en la enfermería ya que tenía sangre en la parte delantera, cerca de su pecho. Al atenderla, las enfermeras constataron que tenía un cuerpo extraño, lo sacaron y lo dejaron sobre una mesita. Al terminar de ser curada se dirigió a la sala de espera donde se encontraban los padres de Serena, y las demás chicas esperando algún informe médico sobre el estado de su amiga.

Cuando de pronto un doctor se hizo presente, abrió la puerta rápidamente y la cerro tras de sí.

Los minutos pasaban, pero parecían horas. Hasta que el doctor salió al fin del cuarto.

—Doctor ¿Cómo esta mi hija? —preguntó Ikuko.

—Lamento decirles que la señorita Serena, —hizo una pausa —se encuentra en estado de coma. Sus signos vitales se han normalizado. Pero lamentablemente su cerebro fue el que sufrió mayor daño. No sabemos aún que grado de daño ha sufrido. Es muy pronto para saberlo, lo bueno es que todo el resto del cuerpo parece funcionar bien a pesar de haber pasado varios minutos sin recibir oxigeno —dijo el médico.

— ¡Mi niña! —dice acongojada Ikuko, abrazando a su esposo.

— ¿Cree usted que puede haber daño cerebral agudo? — comentó Amy.

— Es solo cuestión de tiempo para saber eso. Como ya lo he dicho, por ahora no queda otra cosa que esperar.

—Gracias doctor— dijeron todos.

En ese momento aquel cuerpo extraño sacado del cuerpo de Rei, comenzó a elevarse por los aires, como buscando un objetivo. Exactamente como lo había hecho antes; nadie parecía verlo.

Estuvo algunos minutos de un extremo al otro del hospital, hasta que se adentro en la habitación de Serena. Súbitamente se introdujo en el pecho de Serena, que sangró pero nadie le dio mayor importancia al hecho, aunque parecía bastante raro.

Todos estaban sumidos en un profundo dolor. Así pasaron semanas y meses.

En tanto Darien había dejado de lado su trabajo. Solo se la pasaba al lado de ella. Iba a su departamento a cambiarse y se dirigía nuevamente al hospital. Todo esto ya era rutinario.

Los padres de Serena también la cuidaban, habían insistido en que él descansara pero se negaba. Al final les había dicho que no se preocuparan que estaría al lado de su princesa a sol y sombra. Que cualquier cosa les informaría de inmediato.

Un día las chicas se reunieron y decidieron que no era bueno para el novio de su amiga, que permaneciera todo el tiempo al lado de ella. Ya que lo estaba consumiendo. Había perdido peso, tenía los ojos como hoyos y además de una notoria barba.

Fue así que decidieron informarle de su decisión; se turnarían para que no se quedase sola. Él debía de continuar con su vida, ella lo hubiera querido así.

Por fin se dirigieron al hospital, y como siempre el joven de pelo azul se encontraba tomado de la mano de su prometida.

— ¡Hola Darien!— le saludaron todas.

El tenía la mano sobrante en su rostro, denotando cansancio.

— ¡Chicas, hola!

—Darien, no crees que deberías descansar, se ve de lejos que estas exhausto— dijo Rei

— No, estoy bien, yo debo estar al lado de Serena.

—Pero Darien. No estás solo, cuentas con nuestro apoyo— dijo Amy

—Claro Darien. Ve a tu departamento, descansa. Nosotras estaremos con Serena— comentó Mina.

El susodicho negó con la cabeza.

—Nos turnaremos para acompañar la. No puedes seguir así— acotó Lita.

— Ustedes no entienden. Yo tengo que estar con ella, como debí de estar ese día del accidente. Si yo hubiera estado con ella… esto no habría pasado.

— En tal caso, es culpa mía también. No debí de dejarla solo— habló Rei.

— Chicos. No ganaremos nada echándonos la culpa todos— dijo Lita.

— Es verdad— concordó Mina.

— Darien ven vamos a tomar un café— propuso Rei.

El chico asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería. Se sentaron; pidieron café, que luego les fue servido.

— Mira Darien, sé que esto te fue difícil, pero—hizo una pausa— entiende, para todos es igual. Piensa que si Serena te viera en este estado se pondría mal. ¿Qué pasaría si despertara y te encontrara tan abandonado como te tienes?, no le haría bien a su recuperación.

Él lo sabía perfectamente. Pero eso no les quitaba nada del peso de la culpa que llevaba hace meses en su corazón.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si él estaba con ella el día del accidente? Tal vez, no hubiese pasado lo que pasó.

— Si lo sé Rei, pero es que no puedo perdonarme no haber estado en ese momento con ella, era mí deber estar allí, protegiéndola—comentó. Mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

—Pero no fue tú culpa. Debes de superarlo. Todas estamos aquí junto a ti y junto a ella. Somos una familia— le alentó Rei.

— Si lo sé, y les doy las gracias por estar siempre con nosotros.

— ¿Vas a ir a tu departamento a descansar? —comentó al ver que se levantaba.

— Si. Voy a cambiarme y a descansar unas horas.

— No te preocupes. Cualquier cosa te llamaremos.

— Está bien. Sólo me voy a despedir de mi princesa y me voy.

— OK.

En la habitación ciento setenta y seis, una joven rubia abría sus ojos muy lentamente.

— ¡Chicas!— dijo pero parecía más un susurro.

— ¡Serena!— exclamaron las chicas.

Las jóvenes estaban emocionadas por el despertar de su amiga. Sin embargo había algo con que no contaban. Ella no recordaba como ocurrió el accidente que la llevo a estar allí.

La muchacha se siente confundida. ¿Qué se supone que debe recordar? Ella se queda pensando, varias imágenes pasan por su mente. Pero nada parece habérsele escapado.

Sin embargo sentía cierto deja bú, ¿había algo importante que debía hacer? ¿Se olvidó hacer alguna cosa?

En ese momento entra Darien seguida de Rei. Ella corre al lado de su amiga y la abraza. En tanto él queda parado en estado de shock. No puede creer que al fin su princesa haya despertado.

— ¡Serena tonta al fin despiertas! ¡Nos tuviste preocupados todo este tiempo!

Minutos más tarde la joven desmemoriada, se entera de que estuvo siete meses en coma. Ella escuchaba atenta el relato de sus amigas. Sin embargo sus ojos viajan hasta la mirada penetrante de un chico, que más bien parecía un hombre mayor con su barba crecida, cabellos color azul, al igual que sus ojos.

— Que descortesía de tu parte Rei, ¿no vas a presentarme a tu novio?—comenta jocosa, codeando a su amiga.

— ¿Novio? ¿A quién te refieres?—hizo una pausa, seguida de una carcajada— ¿Te refieres a Darien?

Todas las chicas reían, pero callaron luego de unos segundos; al ver lo seria que estaba la rubia.

— ¿Que es tan gracioso si se puede saber? — Pregunta, pero nadie le responde—Es un gusto conocerte— dice extendiendo su mano amistosamente hacia el joven— Soy Serena Tsukino. Rei veo que mientras yo estaba aquí en el hospital, no perdiste tiempo en buscarte novio.

Ante estas palabras todos pusieron el grito en el cielo.

Darien no puede creerlo Serena, su princesa no lo recuerda.

Tantos momentos justos que compartieron. Paseos, bailes, batallas. Todo es la nada misma para ella.

— Serena, acaso ¿no sabes quién es Darien? —pregunta Rei.

— Si es tu novio. No lo ocultes, ya lo sé me di cuenta.

— Darien no es mi novio— aclara — él es…

En ese instante el interpelado decide probarla para comprobar si realmente se olvido de él o solo es una broma. Una de muy mal gusto por cierto.

— ¡Soy un hombre libre! —proclama. Pero para su sorpresa no parece haber cambio en la femenina.

Tal parece que si tiene amnesia.

El saberse olvidado le provoca una enorme tristeza. El amor de su vida lo ha olvidado. ¿Cómo puede un accidente cambiar la vida de una persona?, en este caso la de dos.

Nadie podía créelo. Finalmente la más alegre del grupo, había despertado del coma en que se encontraba, y no reconocía para nada a Darien. El médico les explico había perdido todo recuerdo referente a él, en algunos casos ocurría. Ella lo que necesitaba era tiempo para que su mente se recuperase. Iría recuperando recuerdos poco a poco, pero no tenían que recordarle nada. Ella debía de recordar por si sola o podría sufrir por ello.

Unos días más tarde fue dada de alta volviendo así a su vida normal. Las chicas no insistieron más con el tema del joven médico, ya que no querían que sufriera por no recordarlo. Sin embargo era él quien que terminaba sufriendo.

Tres meses habían pasado desde que había salido del hospital. Como siempre luego de dirigirse a la universidad, descansaba en el parque unas horas.

Iba distraída viendo a la gente pasar, a los chicos jugando a la pelota, observando a las personas paseando sus perros, etc. Respiró profundamente el aire puro, estiro sus brazos. Cuando de repente le pareció ver un chico sentado en una banca con la cabeza cabizbaja. Al acercarse más pudo divisarlo. Era aquel chico del hospital, aunque lo había visto una sola vez, ya que no lo había vuelto a ver desde el día que había despertado del coma. Se acerco más a él. Parecía ¿triste? ¿Por qué? Sintió curiosidad por saber la causa de su abatimiento. Lo saludo amablemente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Al verla el chico se sorprendió. No pensaba verla allí. Aunque él si lo hacía a escondidas, como si de un espía se tratase. Manteniendo una distancia prudencial para no ser visto. No quería presionarla, tenía la esperanza que lo recordara y corriera a sus brazos con gran fuerza, como siempre lo hacía.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí solo? — le preguntó.

— Nada,—suspiro— solo estaba pensando.

— ¿Alguna chica es la causante de ese semblante y de esos suspiros? — Trató de adivinar— vamos cuéntame; soy todo oídos. ¿Acaso no eres el amigo de Rei?

— Si, pero— trató en vano de objetar.

— Entonces puedes confiar en mí. No soy ninguna extraña. Yo también soy amiga de Rei lo que me hace tu amiga también. Como yo digo: "los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos".

— Por lo menos te saque una sonrisa— murmuró al ver que sonrió—Cuéntame.

— Pues no se por donde comenzar.

— Por el principio— pero al ver que no hablaba. Se le ocurrió una idea— ¡vamos! dime ¿o quieres que te lo adiviné?

— ¿Adivinar?

— Si. Rei sabe adivinar cosas ¿sabías?

— Si lo sabía. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

— Pues, de algo me habrá servido verla tantas veces hacerlo ¿quieres probar?

— Bueno.

— Dame tus manos— le ordenó.

Él obedeció. Al instante sintió el calor que desprendía ella. Ese sentimiento tan puro que hace días no sentía, y que comenzaba a extrañar.

— A ver. Tú estás así por una chica.

— Si es verdad.

— Esa chica ya no está contigo y eso te pone triste.

—Sí estas en lo cierto.

— Tú la quisiste mucho. Y todavía la sigues queriendo a pesar de todo.

Darien se sorprendía cada vez más no sabía que su princesa tuviera ese don.

— ¿Es verdad lo que digo? — preguntó la joven.

— Si.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso con esa chica? —preguntó soltando sus manos.

— ¿No me lo ibas a adivinar?

— Oye, he adivinado tres cosas seguidas. Dame un respiro esto cuesta mucho—mintió.

— Esta bien te cuento—suspiro—yo estaba de novio con esta chica. Pero debido a determinadas circunstancias ella…

— ¿Te dejo? — Se adelantó— perdón pero si soy indiscreta es que lo que me parece.

— No te preocupes. Lo que paso fue que nos distanciamos.

— ¿Fue decisión mutua?

— No. Yo no quería alejarme de ella, todavía no quiero. Pero he decidido dejarla ser libre, es lo mejor.

Como forzar a alguien que quiera a otra persona si ni siquiera recuerda su nombre. Como contarle que dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas si no recuerda aquellos sentimientos de amor.

— Mmm. Eres muy amable al dejarla volar libre sin ataduras.

— ¿Hace cuanto fue esto?

— Hace poco, unos tres meses.

— Sabes si me permites una recomendación.

— Claro adelante.

— Yo pienso que no deberías sufrir por ella. Si te dejo y todavía no volvió, es porque no te amaba realmente

— ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! —gritó lo más que los pulmones le permitieron.

— Lo siento. No debí decírtelo.

— No discúlpame tú a mí, pero es que todavía me duele su partida.

— Debe ser doloroso. Creo que no soportaría estar lejos de la persona al cual amo. Si tuviera una—

— ¿Nunca te enamoraste?

— Si, tuve varios enamoramientos, de mi profesor del kínder llamado Kindo, de un chico llamado Fred unos años mayor que yo en la primaria.

De la boca del médico no salía palabra alguna. Ella nunca le había contado nada de sus "enamorados".

Apretó sus puños, la sangre hervía en su interior. Seguramente no se lo había contado porque se pondría celoso, como lo estaba ahora.

— Ya sabes, "enamoramientos de niño" o "admiración extrema" como les digo yo—acotó la chica de ojos celestes.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca te enamoraste de verdad?

— No. Todavía espero que aparezca mi príncipe azul. Un muchacho que sea capaz de hacer todo por mí, sin importar que, cuando, ni donde.

El corazón del muchacho con cada bocanada crujía de dolor. Un dolor tan grande que parecía que en la siguiente bocanada de aire se partiría, estallando en miles de pedazos.

Como le hubiera gustado decirle que él era aquel chico que tanto esperaba. Contarle toda la verdad. Que saltara a sus brazos, y le dijera que lo recordaba, que lo amaba, que nada lo volvería a separar nunca más. Sería tan feliz si ocurriera, si tan solo ocurriera. Pero no podía, ella podría angustiarse si no recorvaba. No quería hacerla sufrir. Prefería sufrir él sólo y evitarle todo mal.

Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando una mano paso llamando su atención.

— Darien, ¿me estas escuchando?

— Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

— ¿Quieres que te adivine una última cosa?

— Está bien.

— Pero primero prométeme que harás lo que diga, sin objeciones.

— De acuerdo.

— Sígueme.

Darien acato sus órdenes, se detuvieron frente a un puesto de helados ambulante. La chica pidió un helado de banana Split y él de frutas del bosque.

— Aquí va mi predicción. Adivino, mmm—hacia que pensaba—que tú vas a pagar los helados.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! — reía él como no lo había hecho hace mucho.

— ¡Oye! Ya van tres predicciones contra cero tuyas. Es mucho para mí— comento melodramáticamente.

Sin objeción muchacho pagó sus helados.

— ¡Mmm rico! ¿Quieres probar? — ofreció.

El susodicho tomó una cucharada del helado de la chica.

— Si esta delicioso, quieres prob—fue interrumpido por la hermosa joven, quien rápidamente le sacó un poco del helado su helado.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ese es mi helado! — refunfuño.

— ¡Yo te convide del mío!

Entre risas pasaron la tarde. El de cabellos azules, se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa. Cosa que ella aceptó.

A ella le pareció raro el hecho de que no tuviera que indicarle donde vivía. Como si ya conociera el camino. Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta no pudo más con la intriga.

— ¿Cómo sabes dónde queda mi casa?

— Pues—se coloco una mano detrás de la nuca—es que yo vine un día con Rei para buscar unas cosas que necesitaba la clínica. Cosas tuyas— mintió. A medias; cierto día tuvo que hacer eso con la morocha.

— Quería disculparme por lo que te dije en el parque. No soy quien para haberte dicho lo que te dije.

— Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Sólo me estabas dando un consejo.

— ¿Puedo darte otro?

— Claro.

— Deberías arreglarte. ¡Mira como estas! pareces un viejo. Sal, diviértete. No en exceso, claro ¡ja, ja, ja! Si alguna vez tu chica vuelve; te aseguro que no le gustaría verte así.

— Es que no puedo salir a divertirme, ¿Qué tal si cuando vuelva me ve radiante de felicidad? va a pensar que no la necesito. Cuando en realidad no es así.

— Bueno tienes razón. Pero no le gustaría verte tan abatido como estas, te lo aseguro.

— Está bien. Voy a tomar tu consejo. Bueno nos vemos princesa—se despidió.

— Adiós— respondió ella. — pobre chico. Se veía realmente triste— suspiró— un momento, ¿me dijo "princesa"?—estuvo pensando unos minutos, más ningún recuerdo venia a su mente— ¡va! debe ser que a todas le pone apodos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola sean bienvenidos a mis fics! los personajes son de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente, los errores de la historia son totalmente míos xD**

**Espero que lo disfruten, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, quiero que me ayuden a crecer en este arte que es la escritura. **

**Espero sus reviews buenos, malos todos son bien recibidos, pero sin insultos por favor xD**

* * *

><p>-SERENA: Hola! Lindo día no?-mientras se sentaba a su lado<p>

Al verla Darien se sorprendió no pensaba verla allí, aunque el si lo hacía a escondidas de Serena, como si de un espía se tratase, manteniendo una distancia prudencial para no ser visto, mientras en la cafetería se sentaba siempre cerca para poder apreciarla, el no quería presionarla, tenía la esperanza que lo recordara y corriera a sus brazos con gran fuerza, como siempre lo hacía.

DARIEN: Sere… Hola!

SERENA: Que estás haciendo aquí solo?

DARIEN: Nada,-suspiro- solo-suspiro nuevamente-solo pensando

SERENA: Alguna chica es la causante de ese semblante y de esos suspiros?

Darien no respondió

SERENA: Vamos Darien cuéntame soy todo oídos

Darien seguía sin responder

SERENA: Acaso no eres el amigo de Rei?

DARIEN: Si, pero…

SERENA: Entonces puedes confiar en mí no soy ninguna extraña, yo también soy amiga de Rei lo que me hace tu amiga también, como yo digo "los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos"…-apuntando con un dedo hacia el cielo-

Darien esbozó una mueca

SERENA: Por lo menos te saque una sonrisa… vamos cuéntame

DARIEN: Pues no se por donde comenzar…

SERENA: Por el principio

Darien hizo una mueca mucho más grande, pero no sabía cómo contárselo, ella era la mujer que amaba y no lo recordaba.

SERENA: Cuéntame, o quieres que te lo adiviné?

DARIEN: Adivinar?

SERENA: Si, Rei sabe adivinar cosas, sabias?

DARIEN: Si lo sabía, pero eso que tiene que ver?

SERENA: Pues, de algo me habrá servido verla tantas veces hacerlo, quieres probar?

Darien asintió con la cabeza

SERENA: Dame tus manos

Él lo hizo, y al instante sintió el calor de Serena, ese sentimiento tan puro que hace días no sentía, y que comenzaba a extrañar

SERENA: A ver, tu estas así por una chica

DARIEN: Si es verdad

SERENA: Esa chica ya no está contigo y eso te pone triste

DARIEN: -suspiro-si estas en lo cierto

SERENA: Tú la quisiste mucho y todavía la sigues queriendo a pesar de todo

Darien se sorprendía cada vez mas no sabía que su princesa tuviera ese don

SERENA: Es verdad lo que digo?

DARIEN: Si

SERENA: Que fue lo que paso con esa chica?

DARIEN: No me lo ibas a adivinar?

SERENA: Oye, he adivinado 3 cosas seguidas, dame un respiro esto cuesta mucho-mintió-

DARIEN: Esta bien te cuento-suspiro-yo, estaba de novio con esta chica, pero debido a determinadas circunstancias ella…-suspiro de nuevo-

SERENA: Te dejo?, perdón si soy indiscreta es que lo que me parece

DARIEN: No, no te preocupes… lo que paso fue que nos distanciamos

SERENA: Fue decisión mutua?

DARIEN: No yo no quería alejarme de ella, todavía no quiero, pero he decidido dejarla ser libre, es lo mejor

SERENA: Mmm, eres muy amable al dejarla volar libre sin ataduras.

Hace cuanto fue esto?

DARIEN: Hace poco unos 3 meses.

SERENA: Sabes si me permites una recomendación

DARIEN: Claro adelante

SERENA: Yo pienso que no deberías sufrir por ella

Darien se tenso

SERENA: Si ella te dejo y todavía no volvió es porque no te amaba realmente

Darien se levanto rápidamente

DARIEN: ESO NO ES VERDAD!

SERENA: Lo siento, no debí decírtelo

DARIEN: No, discúlpame tú a mí pero es que todavía me duele su partida

SERENA: Debe ser doloroso, creo que no soportaría estar mejor de la persona al cual amo, si tuviera una…

DARIEN: Que nunca te enamoraste?

SERENA: Si, tuve varios enamoramientos, de mi profesor del kínder llamado Kindo, de un chico llamado Fred unos años mayor que yo en la primaria…

De la boca de Darien no salía palabra alguna, ella nunca le había contado nada de su "enamorados", apretó sus puños, la sangre hervía en su interior

SERENA: Ya sabes, "enamoramientos de niño" o "admiración extrema" como les digo yo

Darien se relajo, no era lo que estaba pensando…

DARIEN: Me estás diciendo que nunca te enamoraste de verdad?

SERENA: No, todavía espero que aparezca mi príncipe azul; un muchacho que sea capaz de hacer todo por mí, sin importar que, cuando, ni donde

El corazón de Darien con cada bocanada crujía de dolor, un dolor tan grande que parecía que en la siguiente bocanada de aire se partiría, estallando en miles de pedazos.

Como le hubiera gustado decirle a Serena que él era aquel chico que tanto esperaba, contarle toda la verdad, que saltara a sus brazos, y le dijera que lo recordaba, que lo amaba, que nada lo volvería a separar nunca más, sería tan feliz si ocurriera, si tan solo ocurriera, pero no podía, Serena podría angustiarse si no recordara, no quería hacerla sufrir, prefería sufrir el solo y evitarle todo mal a Serena.

Estaba muy hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando una mano paso delante de sus ojos agitándose

SERENA: Darien, Darien, me estas escuchando?

DARIEN: Lo siento, que decías?

SERENA: Quieres que te adivine una última cosa?

DARIEN: Esta bien.

SERENA: Pero primero prométeme que harás lo que diga, sin objeciones

DARIEN: Esta bien

SERENA: Sígueme

Darien acato sus órdenes, se detuvieron frente a un puesto de helados ambulante. Serena pidió un helado de banana Split y Darien eligió uno de frutas del bosque. Cuando era el turno de pagar le dijo…

SERENA: Aquí va mi predicción, adivino, adivino, mmmm-hacia que pensaba-que tu vas a pagar los helados

Darien comenzaba a reír como no lo había hecho hace mucho.

En ese momento Serena saco un cartel que decía: "_Predicciones de Serena Tsukino, aciertos 3, errores 0"_

SERENA: Mira, ves, no querrás arruinar tan magnífico marcador, no?-abatiendo sus pestañas y con los ojos como los de gato de Srek.

_(nota: ¿de dónde saco ese cartel? ¿Quién sabe?, pero lleva a una fácil conclusión, es ANIME xD)_

Sin objeción Darien pago sus helados, y se dirigieron a la banca en donde estaban sentados antes.

SERENA: Mmm rico! Quieres probar?

Darien tomo una cucharadita del helado de Serena

DARIEN: Si esta delicioso, quieres prob-pero fue interrumpido por Serena quien rápidamente le saco una cucharadita del helado de Darien-

Oye, ese es mi helado!

SERENA: Yo te convide del mío!

Y así entre risas pasaron la tarde, cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde decidieron despedirse

SERENA: Bueno ya esta anocheciendo, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa

DARIEN: Quieres que te acompañe?

SERENA: Pero no quiero incomodarte

DARIEN: Para nada, vamos

Sin más se dirigieron para la casa de Serena, pero le pareció raro que no tuviera que indicarle donde era, el ya lo conocía. Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta Serena no pudo más con la intriga

SERENA: Oye, Darien, como sabes dónde queda mi casa?

DARIEN: Pues-se coloco una mano en la cabeza-es que yo vine un día con Rei para buscar unas cosas que necesitaba la clínica, cosas tuyas

SERENA: Aaah

DARIEN: Bueno, será mejor que me valla

SERENA: Darien

DARIEN: Si?

SERENA: Quería disculparme por lo que te dije en el parque, no soy quien para haberte dicho lo que te dije…

DARIEN: Ya te dije que no te preocupes, solo me estabas dando un consejo

SERENA: Puedo darte otro?

DARIEN: Claro

SERENA: Deberías arreglarte, mira como estas, pareces un viejo, sal, diviértete, no en exceso, claro jajaja, si alguna vez tu chica vuelve, te aseguro que no le gustaría verte así

DARIEN: Es que no puedo salir a divertirme, que tal si cuando vuelva me ve radiante de felicidad, va a pensar que no la necesito...

SERENA: Bueno, bueno, tienes razón pero no le gustaría verte tan abatido como estas

DARIEN: Esta bien voy a tomar tu consejo. Bueno nos vemos princesa

SERENA: Adiós

Se despidieron con movimientos de mano

SERENA: Pobre chico, se veía realmente triste…un momento me dijo ¿"princesa"?-estuvo pensando unos minutos, mas ningún recuerdo venia a su mente-va debe ser que a todas le pone apodos…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que pasará ahora con el futuro? Acaso cambiará?<strong>

**Si Serena no recuerda lo que siente, o sentia por Darien, todo dará un gran giro...y que pasará con Rini?**

**Las dejo con la intriga, pero prontito actualizo, quedense tranquilas jajaja :P  
><strong>

**Les doy las gracias por leer mis fics nuevamente, espero sus reviews**

**BYE **

******Minako1413******


	4. Chapter 4

Era un Sábado por la tarde, las chicas se habían reunido en la feria de la cuidad para divertirse un poco. En ese lugar también se encontraba Darien, quien había sido avisado por las chicas de que Serena se encontraría ahí.

Sin darse cuenta Serena es observada por un chico de ojos verdes, cabellos negros y pelo largos. Lentamente se acerca a ella.

-Hola-dijo tímidamente el chico

-Hola-dice Serena y vuelve su vista a las botellas en frente de ella, y con 2 argollas en mano, se dispone a tirar una ya que había fallado su primer intento, y…nada, la argolla parecía encastrar en la botella, pero al final termina en el piso. Ella solo frunce el seño, en señal de frustración.

-Parece fácil? No?-dice el chico ojiverde

-Sip, pero no lo es, te lo aseguro-le responde

Un último intento, y de nuevo nada paso, es más la tiro más lejos que las demás.

-Mala suerte, no?

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada

-Que maleducado soy, encantado de conocerte soy Gastón Benítez-le dijo tendiéndole la mano, ella lo acepto y se presento.

-Yo soy Serena Tsukino,…que me dices, te crees capaz de ganar?

-Por supuesto, dime, cual quieres?

-Que confiado eres!

-Sí, lo soy, cuando quiero algo no paro hasta conseguirlo-dijo de manera seductora-no me respondiste, cuál quieres?

-Ese!-señalo, el cual eran 2 conejitos, uno celeste y el otro rosado, en cuyas manos sostenían un corazón que tenia la palabra _LOVE _en medio.

Mientras tanto Darien buscaba a su princesa, sin resultado alguno.

De nuevo con Serena y Gastón…

-No, así no!-exclamaba Serena-para la izquierda, no más a la izquierda-mientras hacía movimientos extraños con las manos.

Así pasaron los tres intentos y como Serena, el también había fallado.

-Te dije que no era sencillo-dijo con tono de supremacía.

-Si ya veo -_-U

-Bueno vale el intento, y dime que estás haciendo aquí, solo?

-Estaba con mis amigos y los perdí de vista, y los estaba buscando, hasta que te vi-dijo con tono seductor y pestañeó sus ojos

-Ah-solo dijo Serena

-Y tú qué me dices, que hace una chica tan bonita como tú, sola por la feria.

-No estoy sola, estoy con mis amigas-dijo y señalo a las chicas que estaban a unos cuantos puestos de ellos-pero se cansaron de esperarme, no me tienen paciencia-dijo alzando sus hombros.

-Pero hace cuanto que estas aquí?

-En este puesto?-el asistió-no sé, media hora, cuarenta y cinco minutos, no sé-dijo restándole importancia

-Tanto tiempo? Cuanto has gastado?

-Digamos que me estoy quedando seca! -dijo con una mano tras su cabeza y con una gran sonrisa.

-Y Serena? Ya terminaste?-dijo una cansada Rei

-Nop, todavía no, me falta tener ese peluche conmigo-dijo con un puchero en su rostro

-Serena tonta, cuanto más vamos a tener que esperarte, nos vamos a perder la feria, si seguimos así-se quejo Rei

-Si quieren yo le hago compañía-dijo Gaston

-Y tu eres?-dijo Mina

-Chicas él es Gastón Benítez, Gastón ellas son, Rei, Mina, Lita y Amy-los presentó

-Un gusto-dijeron al unísono

-Y? si quieres te puedo acompañar? Que dices?-le dijo a Serena

-Bueno yo…-titubeó

En ese momento Darien divisa a las chicas y se acerca rápidamente, al ver que hay un chico cerca de Serena

-Hola chicas!-le interrumpió a Serena antes de que respondiera algo.

-Hola Darien! Dijeron todas las chicas

-Qué casualidad encontrarnos todos aquí!-mintió

-Si, deberas, dijo Lita con una mano atrás de su cabeza y con una sonora risa

Serena solo se le quedo viendo, ya no estaba como antes, ahora estaba afeitado, tenía bastante prolijo su cabello, no como antes, lo tenía desordenado, y ahora no. Entonces noto sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules, tan profundos que podría perderse en ellos, el cual ya lo estaba haciendo.

Observo también su camisa, color celeste claro, sus jeans, sus hombros y sus largos brazos los cuales podrían envolverla en un abrazo…levanto la mirada y volvió a su rostro… esos rosados labios, curvilíneos, perfectos, se pregunto que se sentiría besarlos…

"_Serena regresa" _se dijo a sí misma y sacudió su cabeza para alejar malos pensamientos, los cuales comenzaban a asomar por su cabeza.

-Y que me respondes?-dijo Gastón

-Bueno yo, no puedo dejar sola a las chicas-dijo Serena

-No estarán solas, estarán con-dijo señalando con sus ojos a Darien

-Darien, Darien Chiva-dijo con tono irritado

-Bueno, lo que sea, y que dices-insistió Gastón

En ese instante un grupo de chicos llama a Gastón

-Vamos Gastón!-grita uno de ellos

-Bueno, tal parece que todos se han complotado hoy-dijo disgustado-toma mi número de celular, llámame cuando quieras-dijo y luego agito sus brazos despidiéndose.

Serena guardo el número en su bolsillo.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, y asintieron

-Chicas, no quieren algodón de azúcar?-dijo Mina

-Si amo el algodón de azúcar, vamos a por ellos-dijo Lita

-Siii! ALGODÓN!-dijo una emocionada Serena

-No, Serena tú debes quedarte aquí, que tal si te quitan ese peluche que tanto quieres-dijo Rei

-Oh! pero yo quiero algodón!-se quejo Serena

-No te preocupes Serena, nosotros te traeremos uno, que dices, Darien puede hacerte compañía mientras-dijo Amy

-Está bien-dijo resignada Serena-si no te molesta-dijo mirando a Darien

-Sera un placer-dijo Darien

Las chicas se alejaron y Serena miro con determinación a los 2 conejitos.

-Aquí vamos, uno por favor-dijo y entrego un billete al encargado del puesto

El encargado le dio 3 grilletes, como las veces anteriores.

Y las tres veces fallo.

Darien hizo una mueca y finalmente estallo en carcajada

-Que es tan gracioso?-le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada

-Nada… es solo que pones caras raras cuando estas "concentrada"-dijo estallando nuevamente en carcajada

-Sí, sí. Hablando de caras, veo que ya estas mejor, me gusta verte así, antes me tenias preocupada-confeso

Darien solo esbozo una gran sonrisa

-Y…bien, dime ya que tanto te ríes, que me dices, puedes con esto-dijo señalando las botellas

-Y que hay si gano?-dijo Darien

-Bueno si ganas…-penso-si ganas te deberé un favor, y si fallas me lo deberás a mí, que dices?

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo el ojiazul

Luego de fallar un tiro

-No, no lo haces mal, mas a la derecha-le dijo Serena haciendo nuevamente señas extrañas con las manos

Podrías ser tan amable de guardar silencio-pidió Darien, a lo que Serena hizo como si su boca tuviera un cierre

Era el segundo intento también fallado, Darien miro a Serena que solo se encogió de hombros.

Pero a la tercera y última oportunidad, la argolla cae en su objetivo.

-Lo hiciste, viva!-gritaba con entusiasmada Serena

-Bien hecho señor, cuál de los peluches desea?-pregunto el encargado del juego

-Cuál deseas?, pregunto Darien

-Sorpréndeme-le dijo Serena y se dio la vuelta restándole importancia. _Qué raro? las chicas todavía no vuelven, y tengo hambre-pensó Serena_

Darien miro los peluches hasta que hallo el indicado.

-Quiero ese-señalo al encargado

-Muy bien señor, aquí esta-dijo el encargado

Serena todavía buscaba a las chicas con la mirada, cuando unos hermosos conejos pasaron enfrente de su rostro.

-Era este el que querías?-le pregunto

A Serena se le iluminaron los ojos

-Si era este-dijo y los abrazo con fuerza-este…gracias-dijo tímidamente

-De nada. Pero recuerda que me debes un favor.

-Si…pero que no sea nada extraño, algo común

-Pero yo tengo que elegir-protesto el ojiazul

-De acuerdo, que quieres

-Veamos…-pensó el joven hasta que su mirada se perdió en eso hermosos ojos celestes

En ese momento una voz interrumpe el lindo momento

-Darien!-gritaba una joven mientras agitaba sus brazos

Darien salió de ese transe al escuchar su nombre

-Te llaman-dijo Serena apuntando a la causante de esa voz

-Pero… Que hace aquí…-titubeó Darien, mientras esa persona corría a su encuentro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia me pertenece a mí…**

**Espero que sea de su agrado…**

**Espero sus reviews**

* * *

><p>Mientras aquella joven corría hacia Darien, él salió de la nube en donde estaba y salió en su encuentro. La recibió con los brazos abiertos.<p>

Esa joven era una hermosa muchacha de unos 18 o 19 años de edad. Cabello largo rosado amarrado con dos coletas, ojos rojos… así es no era otra persona que Rini. A diferencia de la última vez que los visitó, ahora tenía el cuerpo más crecido sobre todo la parte delantera y más curvilíneo, era toda una señorita.

Al verlos tan abrazados, Serena sintió un extraño sentimiento. No supo porque pero quería irse de ahí, rápidamente.

Mientras Darien seguía abrazado a esa hermosa chica, Serena lo aprovechó para irse de ahí.

-Hola Darien, te extrañe mucho dijo Rini.

-Hola Rini!, que grande estas!-exclamo Darien emocionado.

-Sí, he crecido bastante.

-Sí, ya lo creo…pero dime ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

Rini alzo la vista y miraba de un lado para el otro.

-¿Dónde está Serena?-pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Rini, dime ¿ocurrió algo malo?-pregunto preocupado.

-Es que…no puedo decirte nada…solo puedo decirte que si ocurrió algo.

-¿Es algo malo?

-No puedo Darien, lo siento.

-Está bien, entiendo. Ahora vamos con Serena-le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y se dirigía a donde Serena estaba hace segundos…

.

.

.

En tanto Serena se dirigía donde estaban las chicas, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

-Hola Serena dijo Mina

-¿Y Darien?- pregunto Reí.

-No sé, por ahí… estaba con una chica.

-Una chica!...-grito Lita- lo mato, les juro que lo mato-dijo apretando sus manos.

-No importa chicas… si me disculpan tengo que irme a casa. Me…me acorde que tengo cosas que hacer mañana. Nos vemos-dijo Serena agitando sus brazos a modo de despedida.

En cuanto Serena se retiro, las chicas comenzaron a comentar lo ocurrido.

-No me lo creo, Darien engañando a Serena-dijo Mina.

-No saques conclusiones precipitada Mina, no sabemos quien era esa chica…tal vez haya sido un colega, solo eso.

-Amy, tu eres muy inocente, hay que ser realistas…hemos visto que Darien no pasa desapercibido, las chicas babean por el-dijo Mina

-Mina, Darien no sería capaz de engañar a Serena. No enfrente de ella… ¿o si?- dudo Lita.

De pronto una voz llamo la atención de las chicas.

-Chicas!-gritaba Rini quien abrazo a cada una con entusiasmo.

-Rini!-gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Lita.

-Solo vine a visitarlos-contesto Rini.

-Dinos Rini, acaso ¿paso algo malo en Tokio de Cristal?-pregunto una preocupada Amy.

-No, no se preocupen todo está bien-mintió

En ese momento hizo aparición Darien quien se había quedado buscando a Serena.

-Oye tu!-le grito Rei y lo tomo de las orejas-con que chica se supone que estabas?

-Auch!-dijo al sentir que Rei le tiraba de las orejas- ¿Chica? ¿Qué chica?—dijo confundido.

-Serena nos dijo que estabas con una chica, y luego extrañamente se excuso diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer mañana-explico Amy.

-Sí, y estaba realmente triste… Darien no te creía capaz de hacer una cosa así-le dijo una enojada Lita.

Darien solo sonrió… ¿podría ser que su princesa se haya puesto…celosa? Aunque si era así, no podía ser otra cosa… se había puesto celosa de Rini…aunque era su hija, en años pasados también lo había estado, así que no era nada nuevo.

Rei al ver que Darien solo sonreía, tiro más de su oreja.

-Auch! Rei eso duele!-le contesto un dolorido Darien.

-Pues responde de una vez, ¿quién era esa chica? ¿Y dónde está ahora?-pregunto Rei.

-Pues debo decir a mi favor que es una hermosa muchacha, y lamento que Serena se haya puesto celosa de ella-dijo Darien antes de soltar una leve carcajada.

Las chicas quedaron petrificadas, podía ser que Darien…este enamorado de otra chica…

Rei soltó la oreja de Darien, y lo miro con enojo.

Antes de que le dijeran algo Darien hablo.

-Si quieren saberlo, la hermosa chica que estaba conmigo es ella-dijo Darien señalando a Rini, quien no entendía nada de lo sucedido.

Todas se sorprendieron, y suspiraron aliviadas.

-Como dice el dicho… "No todo es igual"-dijo Mina riendo.

-No Mina, el dicho dice: "No todo es lo que parece"-corrigió Amy.

-Sí, sí como sea…-dijo Mina restándole importancia-la cosa es que creo que es muy obvio para todos que Serena se ha puesto celosa de Rini.

-Eso es bueno-dijo Amy, pero todos la miraron asombrados-verán que Serena se haya puesto celosa, quiere decir que aun siente algo por Darien dijo segura-bueno…eso creo-dijo tímidamente.

-Un momento-dijo Rini haciendo señas con sus manos-¿qué es lo que ocurre aquí?

-Bueno lo que paso es que…-quiso explicar Lita, pero fue cortada por Darien.

-Rini, vamos a mi departamento, allí te explicare todo.

Rini asintió, luego todos se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivos hogares.

.

.

.

Cuando Serena llego a su departamento, sintió una enorme gana de llorar, pero se contuvo, tomo té, hoy no tenía ganas de cenar. Se acostó en su cama…el recuerdo de Darien abrazando con tanta alegría a aquella chica, la hacía sentirse mal, ella era una joven muy bonita…debía de admitirlo, aunque era mucho más joven que Darien, pero quien era ella para hablar del amor, cuando ni siquiera tenía novio… "novio", volvió a repetir en su mente, esa palabra le parcia tan lejana, pero extrañamente cercana. Era algo que no podía explicar. Cuando de pronto los hechos vividos ese día hicieron acto de presencia y volvió a recordar ese efusivo abrazo…

Las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, de un segundo a otro habían sido liberadas.

De repente un pequeño dolor la hizo levantarse. Sin darse cuenta esa semilla que se había incrustado en su pecho el día que tuvo el accidente comenzó a brillar, era de color blanco en ese momento pero dentro de ella comenzaba a oscurecerse.

_-"Por que estoy llorando-_ dijo en voz alta-_por un chico al que apenas conozco-_dijo y bruscamente se seco las lágrimas que de un momento a otro había dejado de derramar._ Esto es estúpido, dijo yo no siento nada por Darien, además el y yo no somos nada, tiene la completa libertad de andar con quien se le pegue la gana. Creo que me está por venir mi periodo…claro! Es eso!-grito- Esto sensible por eso-comenzó a reír._

Después de unos segundo aquella semilla se quedo de color rosado.

.

.

.

En el departamento de Darien, este le explica todo lo sucedido en el accidente…

-Ya veo…es por eso que mamá-dijo esto último imperceptible

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Darien al no entender bien lo que dijo Rini

-Nada, dale tiempo Darien, se que Serena te recordara algún día.

-Sí, tengo la esperanza de que algún día me recuerde-dijo acongojado.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Serena se levanto temprano, había decidido ir a pedirle disculpas a Darien por dejarlo sin darle una explicación, de todos modo le estaba haciendo compañía y hasta cierto momento ella lo estaba pasando bien.

Se dirigió a la puerta del dicho departamento y toco timbre. Como nadie salía volvió a insistir, sin darse cuenta tocaba una y otra vez el timbre insistentemente.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la misma chica que la otra vez. Pero esta vez vestía diferente, tenía su cabello enmarañado, y estaba usando una camisa de hombre, mientras no dejaba de restregarse los ojos, signo de que aun estaba dormida. Tal parecía que había pasado la noche con él. Serena no sabía dónde meterse, la chica al verla se sorprendió.

-Hola-dijo tímidamente Serena.

-Seré…-corrigió Rini-digo ¿tú te llamas Serena verdad?

Sí, mucho gusto Serena Tsukino-le dijo tendiéndole la mano a lo que Rini correspondió-yo vine a…saludar a Darien-mintió.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que el no está en este momento…si quieres-la corto Serena.

-No, gracias como dije, solo vine de paso. No le digas a Darien que vine, lo visitare…otro día-dijo aún tímida.

-En serio no quieres pasar, no hay problema-le dijo cortésmente Rini. Además de que quería hablar con ella.

-No, no te molestes, vuelvo otro día –dijo Serena y se despidió de Rini.

-Por cierto, también me llamo Serena…-espero reacción en ella pero nada sucedió- pero me dicen Rini.

Serena asintió y se despidió finalmente de ella.

Al salir se sentía nuevamente extraña, como la vez anterior aquella semilla comenzó a oscurecerse, esta vez se volvió roja.

Darien estaba volviendo de comprar bollos de la panadería, pero vio a Serena y se acerco hasta ella.

-Serena-la llamo tocándole el hombro con su mano pero ella se aparto.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de tocarme?-dijo Serena fríamente.

-Lo siento no quise incomodarte…dime que hacías aquí ¿acaso viniste a visitarme?-intento calmar el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

-No creas que mi mundo gira alrededor tuyo, solo pasaba por aquí, acaso no puedo caminar, creo que el mundo es libre-dijo Serena de forma defensiva, de repente sintió que todo le irritaba de él, su sola presencia la ponía así.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Serena porque estas tan agresiva?-trato de sonar calmado.

-Soy como soy y si no te gusta, te puedes ir, yo no te detengo-le dijo furiosa.

-No entiendo lo que te sucede tú no eres así-intento calmarla.

-Tú no me conoces Darien, no opines sobre mí sin conocerme

-Yo te conozco perfectamente.

-Que te crees que porque hablamos unos días, ¿ya me conoces de toda la vida?-cada vez se enfurecía mas.

-Yo te conozco más que hace unos días, es más de hace décadas atrás-dijo perdiendo su paciencia.

-De que estás hablando…estás loco, no quiero volverte a ver.

-¿Pero somos amigos o no?-le dijo a modo de último recurso no quería salir de la vida de su princesa.

-Te equivocas, nosotros no somos nada…entendiste grábatelo en tu cabeza NADA!

Serena salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a un preocupado Darien. ¿Qué es lo que tenia Serena? ella nunca actuó así de esa forma.

Sin saber en el departamento de Darien…

Rini se sostenía de la mesada de la cocina, se había empezado a sentir mal.

-Mama, no!-pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué es lo que le pasara a Rini?<strong>

**¿Porqué Serena se enoja tanto con Darien?**

**Las respuestas a estos interrogantes en el próximo capitulo...**

**¿Merezco Reviews o tomates podridos?**

**Obviamente espero sus reviews...**

**BESOS **

*****MINAKO1413*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Mil perdones por la demora… asuntos sentimentales me impidieron continuar el fic.**

**Pero como dije, nunca dejo nada sin terminar.**

**Aunque hay personas que si terminan conmigo ¬¬ "que ironía"**

**En fín espero que lo disfruten…**

* * *

><p>Cuando Darien entró en su departamento, llamo a Rini pero no la encontraba por ningún lado…hasta que finalmente la hayo inconsciente en el suelo de la cocina. La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cuarto. La deposito suavemente sobre su cama, fue al baño y trajo consigo un pequeño algodón embebido en alcohol. Lo coloco debajo de la nariz pero nada paso. Al instante vio como Rini se desaparecía y volvía a aparecer. Era como la vez que había regresado Nehenenia. Donde casi se queda para siempre en el mundo de la obscuridad. Luego de unos segundos Rini comenzó a reaccionar sola.<p>

-¿Estás bien?-le dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

-Si… ¿qué me paso?-pregunto confusa Rini.

-Te desmayaste, te encontré así en la cocina. Pero…-no sabía cómo continuar-hace rato estuviste desvaneciéndote…

Rini bajo su mirada.

-¿Paso algo grave en el futuro verdad?-le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos.

Rini no decía nada.

-Por favor Rini, dime que va a suceder en el futuro, esto es por el accidente de Serena ¿verdad?…

-Lo siento-dijo comenzando a llorar- es mejor que no lo sepas, las cosas pueden empeorar, lo siento…

-Está bien, pero dime ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Necesito hablar con Plu.

-Está bien solo déjame llamarla primero, luego iremos a visitarla.

.

.

.

Mientras Serena regresaba a su hogar algo casada y molesta. Se acostó, luego de que comió espaguetis, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de cenar.

En eso recibe una llamada la cual atiende desganada.

-Hola Serena Tsukino al habla.

-Hola Serena. ¿Como estas?-contesto del otro lado del tubo Mina.

-Tratando de descansar-dijo fríamente

-¿Serena? ¿Qué te pasa? te noto diferente.

-Nada Mina, solo estoy un poco cansada, perdona pero quiero descansar-dijo atinando a colgar

-Serena espera, ¿has visto a Darien?

-¿Yo? ¿Porque tendría que verlo? ¿No es tu amigo acaso?

-¿No lo es del tuyo también?

-Como crees ese tipo no es nada mío.

-Me estas preocupando tú no eres así

-Otro más con el cuento, como le dije a Darien, porque no se meten en sus asuntos y me dejan en paz-dijo gritando y colgó el tubo, al instante comenzó a sonar y ella desenchufo el cable para que no continuasen llamando.

Del otro lado del tubo se encontraba una preocupada Mina, decidió llamar las chicas y contarles todo lo sucedido, quienes decidieron reunirse el templo.

-¿No han notado extraña a Serena?

-Sí, está más agresiva, pareciera que esta todo el tiempo enojada.

-Ni me lo digas, que parecía que me iba a echar los perros por teléfono.

-Es extraño, ¿que tendrá?, esta así desde el día que fuimos al parque de diversiones.

-El otro día me la encontré en el supermercado. Esta diferente, se viste de negro y tiene una mirada aterradora. Intente hablar con ella pero solo me soltó puras groserías y me dijo que la dejara vivir su vida.

-¿No será que se convirtió en la nueva moda Emo?

Todas -_-UU mejor cállate Mina

-Bueno yo solo digo.

-Voy a ver su aura presiento que algo malo está pasando.

.

.

.

Mientras Darien y Rini llegan a la casa donde se encuentran viviendo Haruca, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. Al tocar el timbre los recibe una niña de 16 años.

-Príncipe

-Ya te he dicho Hotaru que me digas Darien

-Nunca podre hacer eso, usted es el soberano de futuro.

-Hola Hotaru-interrumpe Rini lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Rini! Que alegría verte, cuanto has crecido!

-Sí, ya no soy una niña.

-Pasen por favor, mis mamas y mi papa los esperan.

Luego de saludarse. Se apartaron para conversar la Sailor del Futuro y Rini.

…

Los días fueron pasando; Serena seguía apartándose de todos, Rini seguía desvaneciéndose, cada vez más recurrentemente.

Sabían que la visita de Rini no era casualidad, algo malo ocurría en el futuro, pero no lo sabían con exactitud, el motivo. Rei reconoció un aura extraña alrededor de Serena, intentaron investigar sobre el tema, pero aún seguían sin saber nada de esto.

**SERENA POW**

Estaba algo cansada de estar encerrada en casa. Seguía encontrándome con las chicas, claro que no de forma voluntaria, ellas no entendían que no quería saber nada de ellas, ni mucho menos de Darien. ¿Quién se creía que era? Siempre rondando por los lugares a donde iba. El decía que era "casualidad", pero no le creía una palabra.

Cada vez que lo veía sentía una extraña sensación en mi pecho. Pero no perdía estar mucho tiempo cerca de él, sentía que cada vez que estaba cerca de mí me incomodaba su presencia, por así decirlo. Aunque él en realidad nunca hizo nada malo. Ni yo misma me entendía.

Hoy había decidido ir a pasear al parque, estaba por sentarme en mi banca de siempre, mi preferida, cuando la vi. Era aquella chica que me encontré en el parque de diversiones, se llamaba Rini, ya me habían dicho las chicas que ella no era la novia de Darien, pero eso a mí que me importaba. Pero por extraño que parezca, no me molestaba, era una chica simpática, charlamos un par de veces y no me pareció una chica mala.

Estaba cabizbaja. ¿Acaso estaba triste? ¿Sería a causa de Darien?

-Hola-le dije acercándome.

-Serena! Hola- me contesto y vi sufrimiento reflejado en su rostro.

Luego de algunos minutos…

-Sabes… yo te considero mi amiga-le dije sentándome al lado de ella, era la verdad, yo lo sentía así, vi una pequeña sonrisa salir de sus labios.

-Sí, yo también te considero mi amiga.

-Entonces… los amigos se cuentan todo… dime, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-Bueno… es algo complicado de explicar.

-Vamos, yo sabré entenderte.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido la sensación de que desaparecerás… que de un momento al otro dejaras de existir?

-No entiendo…

-Te dije que era complicado.

De repente azotó un frio viento, escuché a Rini estornudar.

-Estas muy desabrigada… nunca te dijo tu madre que tienes que abrigarte, puedes pescar un resfriado- le dije y al instante vi formarse lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿Rini?- dije antes de que me abrazara de golpe con fuerza, la escuche llorar. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? No pude hacer otra cosa que reconfortarla.

Cuando se calmo la invite a que pasara la noche en casa, la veía mal, deprimida, no quería que estuviera sola, y mucho menos con Darien. No son celos, ojo, es solo que… no quería y punto.

Estábamos en mi cuarto charlando mientras tomábamos un rico te.

-Así que… solo estas aquí de vacaciones- le pregunte curiosa.

-Si solo por unos días –dijo desganada.

-Voy a calentar más agua, ¿quieres más té?

-Sí, gracias.

Me retire para eso mismo, cuando volví la vi tirada en el piso, me exasperé y la comencé a llamar desesperada.

-RINI! RINI! Reacciona, por favor-le dije tomándola en mis brazos.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Pero la vi quejarse.

-Rini, ¿qué te sucede?

-No me queda mucho tiempo –me susurro, ¿_mucho tiempo _ acaso iba a irse a algún lado? O es que estaba enferma, y entonces ella…

Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar.

-No llores –me dijo secando mis lágrimas con su pulgar.

-De que estás hablando Rini, ¿a dónde vas a ir?

-En realidad… no lo sé. No sé lo que me espere… -se quejo de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?… porque no me lo dices. ¿Quieres que llame a un medico?

-No es necesario, no hay médico que pueda ayudarme… creo que nadie puede- se quejo de nuevo.

-Pero –me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

-Quiero que me escuches sin interrumpirme Serena, por favor… ¿me aras ese favor?- asentí con la cabeza- quiero pedirte disculpas por no haber podido ayudarte, hice todo lo que pude. Si algo llega a pasarme, no quiero que te sientas culpable… esto no es culpa de nadie, el destino lo decidió así. Quiero que seas feliz, junto a la persona que hayas elegido para compartir tu vida. Hazlo feliz. Si no es mucha molestia, quisiera pedirte que cuides de Darien. Sé que no te simpatiza mucho, pero entiende, él es una persona importante para mí. Hazlo por mí…-dijo y me dejo confundida. ¿Qué demonios quiso decirme, la vi desvanecerse, un momento esto no es normal, _desvanecerse?_

-¿Qué?

-No lo olvides… yo no te culpo de nada, esto no es tu culpa- dijo llorando y yo la acompañe.

-Rini, no te vayas- le dije algo extraño sentía en mi corazón, sentía que no la volvería a ver.

-Te quiero mamá –dijo antes de desaparecer completamente.

-RINI! RINI! No te vayas, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –grite a todo lo que daban mis pulmones.

* * *

><p><strong>Buaaaaaa! Me dan ganas "de chover" como dice mi sobrinito<strong>

**T_T**

**Espero sus comentarios ansiosamente…**

**Gracias a las que me los dejan…**

**Besos **

*****MINAKO1413*****


	7. Chapter 7

**Otro capi, subido**

**Los personajes son de Naoko, la historia es mía…**

**Dejen reviews…**

* * *

><p><strong>SERENA POW<strong>

Dolor y más dolor, era lo único que Serena sentía. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la partida de Rini?

Aunque no entendía nada. ¿Cómo una persona podía literalmente evaporarse de un momento para otro?

Pasaron varias horas antes de que dejara de llorar, cuando vio que hora era, decidió ir al departamento de Darien para preguntarle sobre lo sucedido, tal vez podía explicarle todo. Pero eso no fue posible, ya que él no estaba en casa.

Sentía que tenía que hablar con alguien. Entonces decidió ir al templo Hicawa para hablar con Rei.

-Hola Serena!- la saludo Rei al abrir la puerta.

-Hola, puedo… pasar.

-Claro pasa- se aparto de la puerta para que yo entrara

-No dormiste bien… tienes ojeras.

-No… de hecho no dormí.

-¿Insomnio?

-Podría decirse- metí, como decirle que estuvieron las chicas y Darien toda la noche despiertos, ya que estaban buscando a Rini por toda la cuidad, ya que la noche anterior había desaparecido - ¿Ocurre algo Serena?

-Pues verás…-no sabía cómo contarle lo ocurrido en su casa- es que anoche me encontré a Rini.

-Rini! –Dijo sorprendida- donde la viste- dijo histérica

-Cálmate Rei

-No… es que no entiendes-dijo caminando de un lado para el otro en la habitación donde se encontraban.

-Si... para serte sincera no entiendo nada-dije refiriéndome a la "evaporación" de Rini- bueno la vi triste, así que decidí llevarla conmigo a casa, charlamos y cuando…-sentí un gran dolor en el pecho, como me dolía su partida- vine con té a mi habitación…-dije con lágrimas surcando mis ojos.

-Que paso Serena?-me incitó a continuar, por suerte Rei estaba más calmada.

-Es que no entiendo… de un momento a otro Rini estaba en mis brazos, pidiéndome perdón por no poder haber hecho algo que no entendí, me dijo que tampoco me culpaba de nada… luego me encargo que cuidara de… Darien, que él era una persona muy importante para ella… y después como por arte de magia ella…- dije derramando finalmente mis lágrimas- ella desapareció.

Vi a Rei acongojarse por lo que le conté, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y yo hice lo mismo. Cuando me calme me anime a hablar.

-Dime Rei… tu sabes lo que le paso a Rini –dije hipando.

-Serena –suspiro- hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes … o mejor dicho no recuerdas.

-¿Qué?

-Recuerdas que hace unos meses tuviste un accidente?

-El de la colina… si

-Bueno, a causa de ese accidente perdiste algunos recuerdos…

-Eso tiene algo que ver con Darien? Acaso ya lo conocía de antes?

-Porque lo preguntas

-Pues, porque… siento como si lo conociera, pero a la vez no conozco nada de él.

-Sí, Serena, tu y Darien se conocían de antes.

-Y que era exactamente

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma, lo lamento pero no puedo decirte

-Está bien, te entiendo… pero dime ¿Dónde está Rini? ¿La volveré a ver?

-Eso es difícil de explicar… dime tu quieres ver a Rini de nuevo?

-Claro

-Entonces ella volverá te lo aseguro, pero por ahora haz lo que Rini te encargo, cuida a Darien por ella-en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca me sentí extraña, no me gustaba estar cerca de él, pero le había hecho una promesa a Rini y como que me llamo Serena Tsukino que la voy a cumplir, debo de confesar que las palabras de Rei me reconfortaron, me alegraba volver a ver a Rini.

Rini, pienso en ella y me vuele la nostalgia, siento como si hubiese perdido una parte de mi, la sentía como si fuera… mi pequeña hermana, no era algo más que eso pero no sabía que exactamente.

Regrese a casa para descansar, fue una noche muy cargada de emociones y todavía no había pegado ojo desde ayer.

**DARIEN POW**

Pasamos toda la noche buscando a Rini. Cuando llegue a mi departamento, escuche mi teléfono sonar, lo atendí y me dijo que no me preocupara por Rini, que había tenido que regresar al futuro y que había recibido un mensaje disculpándose por su repentina salida.

Los siguientes días fueron extraños. Serena comenzó a frecuentarme, salíamos con las chicas o nos encontrábamos por casualidad por la calle. Ella ya no parecía molestarse por mi presencia como note en otras ocasiones.

Me encontraba saliendo de trabajar, había terminado mi turno, cuando una enfermera me dijo que había una persona esperándome. Me sorprendí al ver quién era.

-Serena! hola- dije sorprendido.

-Hola -dijo suavemente- pensé que podríamos ir a pasear, ya sabes.

-¿A pasear?

-¿O es que estas ocupado? Puede ser en otra ocasión.

-No… no-dije también negando con la cabeza- es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

-¿Que acaso no puedo invitarte a caminar? ¿Alguna chica se desilusionaría al verte junto a mí?

-No, para nada. Sabes que no estoy con nadie.

-Sí, si claro vámonos antes de que haga más calor.

Caminamos hasta llegar al parque número 10, compramos helados en una tienda ambulante, luego nos sentamos en un banco.

-¿Y cómo ha estado tu día?- pregunto luego de probar su helado.

-Un poco agotador… pero es lo normal de siempre.

-Ah!

-¿Y tú?

-Pues, como siempre.

-No estás muy habladora hoy ¿no?

-Si te soy sincera… aun estoy acostumbrándome a ti

-Que no entiendo.

-Es que me sentía furiosa cuando estabas a mi lado, pero luego pensé ¿Por qué? Y me planteé darte una oportunidad. Así que no la desaproveches.

-¿Y así porque si este repentino cambio?

-No, en realidad no. Es… como decirlo… es complicado de explicar.

-Puedo entender.

-Solo te diré que… no importa, porque lo importante es que quiero conocerte más. Rei me dijo que nos conocíamos de antes y…

-¿Y?

-Me preguntaba si nosotros ¿éramos amigos? ¿Lo éramos?

-Es una manera de decirlo.

**SERENA POW**

Estábamos caminando por el parque para estirar las piernas, cuando vi a un señor que vendía globos plateados, me quede como petrificada, por alguna extraña razón me llamaban la atención. Darien se paró a mi lado con expresión confusa.

Los globos fueron iluminados y su reflejo fue a parar a mi rostro. De repente imágenes fueron a parar en mi mente.

…

Estaba Darien un poco más joven, caminaba por este mismo parque junto con una joven vestida con el uniforme de la escuela preparatoria, donde yo iba. Estaban tomados de las manos, luego se pararon frente a la fuente de agua y se besaron. Parece ser que Darien tenía novia- pensé con ironía. Luego un extraño sentimiento comenzó a invadirme. ¿Quién era esa chica? … Un momento acaso estaba, no-no no podía ser posible.

Después comencé a ver su rostro, me esforcé para poder identificarla. Súbitamente la vi.

Me tense de inmediato. Esa chica era… era. ERA YO! ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Me desperté de mi transe al ver a Darien que me tomaba en sus bazos sacudiéndome.

-Serena! Reacciona!

-Mmm

-Estas bien te quedaste como estatúa. ¿Recordaste algo?

-Sí, no, no sé, quiero ir a casa, estoy cansada.

-De acuerdo, si quieres te acompaño.

-Sí, gracias.-en ese momento sentí una incomodidad en mi pecho pero era leve así que lo deje pasar.

Llegamos a mi casa y me despedí de Darien.

Me quede pensando acaso había olvidado que Darien ¿era mi novio? No eso sería imposible, yo no lo quería, digo en pasado porque lo consideraba mi amigo. Solo eso mi amigo ¿no?

Corrí a mi cuarto a buscar las fotos que guardaba arriba de mi armario. La baje y comencé a desparramar las fotos en el piso con desesperación. Vi varias de mi familia, mama, papa, Sammy, de mis amigas, Mina, Lita Amy Rei. Hasta que vi una donde estaba Darien abrazándome por detrás ambos con una enorme sonrisa.

Di vuelta la foto y en ella decía: _"Yo y mi gran amor Darien"_

* * *

><p><strong>Las invito a pasar por mis otras historias…<strong>

**Besoso ***Minako1413*****


	8. Chapter 8

**Mil perdones por la tardanza!**

**Como siempre los personajes son de Naoko. T … la historia es mía**

Novios Darien y yo éramos novios!

Decidí llamar a Rei y decirle a las chicas que había reunión urgente en el templo!

Nos reunimos allí y les conté a las chicas lo que había recordado y ellas confirmaron mis sospechas.

-¿Es decir que éramos…no-vios?-pregunte media queda.

-Si Serena, eran novios- me respondió Rei.

-Ah- dije simplemente no sabiendo que más decir.

-Perdónanos por no decírtelo, no podíamos, tenias que recordarlo tú misma- dijo Lita.

-Entiendo chicas… pero me pregunto como pude olvidar solo a Darien

-Eso se debe al golpe, perdiste los recuerdos relacionados con Darien- dijo Ami.

-Pobre, debe de haber sufrido mucho, y yo que lo trataba tan mal… me siento culpable-confesé.

-No te preocupes Darien lo comprende todo. Pero dinos… le dijiste que ya lo recordaste- dijo animada Mina.

-No, no sé si me voy a atrever mirarlo a la cara-dije esquivando la mirada.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Rei.

-Imagínate es como salir con tu primer novio-dije.

-Serena, Darien es… tu primer novio-dijo Mina.

-Lo que trato de decir es… que aun no recuerdo nuestras primeras salidas, mi primer beso, esas cosas-dije sonrojándome.

-Pues es solo cuestión de tiempo-dijo Amy.

-Claro, lo que tienes que hacer, es pasar más tiempo con él, así tal vez los recuerdos vengan más rápido- dijo Rei.

…

Luego de la charla que tuve con las chicas me fui a mi casa, me senté en el suelo contemplando las fotos que había encontrado.

Las miraba, y las miraba, porque no sentía nada, alegría, tristeza, nada… parecía, como si fuera una persona insensible.

De pronto la imagen de Rini, se cruzo por mi mente. Rini… como la extrañaba.

Mire la foto donde estábamos los tres, en un día de campo que habían tenido, Rini y Darien tenían una enorme sonrisa, a diferencia mía donde tenía cara de pocos amigos, en ese tiempo no me gustaba estar cerca de Darien.

Luego hubo una foto que me llamo la atención, era una donde estaban Darien y yo junto a…

¿Una niña de unos 8 años, cabellos rosados, ojos rojos? ¿Quién era? Si no supiese que es imposible, diría que era Rini.

Ja, que ridículo… ¿Cómo podría estar Rini en esa foto?

-Rini- dije cabizbaja- ¿donde estas? Te extraño tanto!- dije realmente triste.

¿Por qué no estaba? O mejor dicho ¿dónde estaba?

Mire nuevamente la foto de nosotros tres…

_-Es su culpa- _escuche me di di vuelta mirando por todos lados pero no había nadie.

Sintiéndome extraña me fui a acostar.

…

-Serena!- escuche que me llamaba alguien.

-Serena!, idiota!, por aquí!-grito de nuevo esa voz, y la reconocí.

-Rini! ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba y miraba por todos lados no pudiendo encontrarla.

-Aquí!- dijo la voz sintiéndola detrás mío, me gire y la vi.

-Rini! Qué alegría!, ¿Dónde estás? ¿O mejor dicho que es este lugar?

-En realidad no lo sé… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo te extraño tanto Rini, ¿Por qué no vuelves?- dije sin poder llorar.

-No puedo, lo siento- dijo cibis baja.

-¿Por qué? Acaso es mi…- me corto

-No. No es tu culpa ni de nadie.

-Pero- dije y ella coloco un dedo en mis labios.

-Ya te lo dije, nadie es culpable aquí…-la vi mirar a ambos lados-Serena no me queda mucho tiempo… confía en Darien- dijo antes de desaparecer.

-Rini!-grite con toda mi fuerza.

-_Es su culpa- _escuche tras mío

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?

-_Recuerda Serena… ¿quién es el culpable de que Rini muriera?_

-¿Qué? Rini no está muerta… Rei dijo que volvería, además los muertos no pueden regresar.

_-Es verdad los muertos no regresan, y Rini tampoco regresará… ella ha muerto._

-No! Es mentira-grite nuevamente.

-Recuerda… ella murió en tus brazos- dijo y yo recordé ese fatídico día.

-No! No!- grite derramando lágrimas.

-Eso es descárgate… pero debes hacerlo con el verdadero culpable… Darien.

-El no… - dije pero no pude continuar ya comencé a sentirme extraña, sentí un dolor en mi pecho, a la vez que comencé a decir sin darme cuenta…

-Él es el culpable, Darien tiene la culpa, el… mató a Rini- decía una y otra vez

…

Me desperté temprano, ya lo tenía todo planeado, hoy haría a Darien pagar por lo que hizo… lo mataría como lo hizo con Rini.

Lo llame a su departamento…

-Hola, residencia Chiva- contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

-Darien, soy Serena- le respondí.

-Serena, que alegría escucharte, ¿ocurre algo?

-No solo quería preguntarte si nos podríamos reunir en el parque nuero 10… tengo algo que darte.

-¿Un regalo? Me encantan los regalos… y más si vienen de tu parte- dijo seductoramente- ¿dime qué es?

-Es una sorpresa, ya lo veras… anda dime ¿puedes o no?

-Claro que puedo ahora mismo voy para allá, te espero en 15 minutos- me dijo

-Nos vemos- le conteste antes de colgar.

Tome mi broche transformador y me dirigí a su encuentro… el último que tendríamos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en mis labios.

**DARIEN POW**

Ni bien Serena colgó me fui corriendo a su encuentro ¿Qué sorpresa me tendría preparada? ¿Acaso había recordado todo?

Sería el hombre más feliz si eso sucediera.

-Hola Darien-dijo una voz, me gire y la vi con ¿una extraña sonrisa?

-Hola Serena -dije medio quedo

-¿Quieres ver lo que te traigo de regalo?- me pregunto, yo asentí

-Bueno veras mi regalo será… una muerte rápida y sin dolor

-¿Qué? A que te refieres- dije realmente confundido

-Sabes que en esta vida todo se paga… y como tu mataste a Rini

-¿Qué? Estas confundida, yo no la mate, ella se fue a… donde pertenecía

-¿Y según tu cual es ese lugar?

No podía contestar y decirle que Rini, nuestra hija había regresado al futuro, junto a sus futuros padres, que éramos nosotros.

-Ves que no sabes que inventarte!… me haces perder el tiempo- dijo enojada- Eterna Sailor Moon Transformación!- grito y acto seguido se transformo ¿Enserio pensaba atacarme?

-Prepárate Darien- me advirtió.

-No, ¿Serena que haces?-dije consternado.

- Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada- dijo atacándome, lo esquive por muy poco, acto seguido me transformé en Tuxedo Mask.

-Detente Serena!

-No! No me detendré hasta acabar contigo!- grito llena de furia.

**Ay que malita soy… las dejo con la intriga: D**

**¿Pido mucho si les pido que me dejen sus reviews? **

**¿Pueden ser 5 o 6? **

**Anden no sean ustedes los malitos… : (**

**Pido disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico, como dice el refrán**

"**Nadie es perfecto"**

**Pero todo bien. Agradezco a las que dejan sus opiniones…**

**Les recomiendo los fics: **

"**¿Mi príncipe azul o mi ogro azul?**

**.net/s/7465574/1/Mi_principe_Azul_o_Mi_Ogro_Azul**

"**Rayo Azul"**

**.net/s/7181787/1/Rayo_Azul**

**Besos**

*****MINAKO1413*****


	9. Chapter 9

-Espera Serena

-Espera nada lo vas a pagar Darien- me grito y su rostro irradiaba odio e ira.

…

Estuvimos un rato luchando, bueno no de mi parte yo solo trataba de esquivarla, no quería lastimarla. Sea lo que fuese lo que estaba pasando, sabía que no era esta la Serena que yo conocía.

-Al menos dime que es lo que hice- dije entre jadeos por la extenuante lucha que estábamos librando.

-Sabes lo que hiciste!- volvió a gritar

Sin otro remedio, ya que no dejaba de moverse y atacar, planee un plan rápidamente. Espere a que atacara nuevamente y así lo hizo y cuando esto sucedió. Con un rápido movimiento me coloque detrás suyo mientras la apretaba con mi bastón inmovilizándola.

-No sé de qué me hablas Serena pero debes tranquilizarte y así podremos hablar mejor.

-¿Hablar? Yo no quiero hablar, yo quiero matarte como tú lo hiciste con Rini, con ella no hablaste la mataste sin piedad!

-Rini no está muerta!

-Si lo está, yo la vi con mis propios ojos, ella…-dijo llorando- ella murió- dijo y comenzó a caer rendida por el llanto

-¿Qué?, eso no es posible-le decía sin soltarla- Rei me dijo que se fue de regreso a su casa- dije son hondar mucho en detalles

-Pues te mintió ella está muerta- dijo, luego se hizo un silencio que decidí cortar

-¿Cómo sabes que yo la mate?

-Me lo dijo la vos-dijo ya rendida por el cansancio.

-¿Que vos?

-La vos que oí en mi cabeza- dijo minutos después de comenzar a quejarse y llevarse las manos al pecho.

-Aaaah!- gritaba de dolor

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me duele!-dijo mientras contraía la cara por el dolor

-Déjame ver

-No!

-Déjame ayudarte, solo voy a ver

-No suéltame

-Está bien, pero tranquila

La solté y se dio media vuelta mirándome a los ojos, pero de inmediato volvió a quejarse y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Déjame revisarte… por favor- rogué y para darle más confianza me destranfome apareciendo con mi ropa habitual.

Lentamente me fui acercando hasta tomarla por los hombros.

-¿Dónde te duele?

-Aquí- me dijo tímidamente, aparto la vista de mí y la vi ponerse algo colorada cuando me acerqué más a ella, ya me indicaba que le dolía cerca del pecho.

Cuando corrí un poco su ropa, pude ver un extraño símbolo que se iluminaba.

-¿Qué es esto? -Dije sorprendido

-No – lo –se… tu eres el médico dime-dijo entre jadeos.

-Tengo que llamar a las chicas esto no es normal

-No- grito antes de alejarse de mí

-Pero mírate Serena, estas que no puedes ni permanecer mucho tiempo parada

-Esto no es asunto tuyo

-Sí lo es

-No lo es yo no soy…-intento decir pero se calló y juraría que se puso algo colorada

-¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso recordaste algo? Dime por favor-supliqué.

-Sí, pero eso no va al caso- dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar a penas, en otra dirección

-¿A dónde vas, no me ibas a matar?

-Eso será en otra ocasión- dijo antes de intentar caminar, pero fallo ya que se volvió a caer

-Serena!- dije acercándome a ella enseguida

-No puedo más me duele mucho -dijo antes de perder la conciencia.

-Valla veo que llegamos a tiempo- dijo una vos a mi espalda

-Haruca, Michiru

-Darien- dijeron al unísono saludándome

-Tenemos que llevar a bombón a tu departamento, las demás chicas ya están esperándonos allí

-¿Que es lo que sucede?

-Todo será revelado en cuanto estemos con ellas, vamos no queda mucho tiempo.

Yo no perdí más tiempo y tome en mis brazos a Serena, que había perdido su transformación al desmayarse.

…

Al llegar a mi departamento, estaban como dijo Michiru todas las chicas allí. Coloque a mi princesa en el sofá, luego de cubrirla con una manta.

-ahora si me van a decir que es lo que ocurre!

-Bueno verán, hace unas semanas yo también tuve los mismos síntomas que los de bombón, pero un día recibimos la visita de una chica llamada Sofia Sweder. Nos dijo que venía del planeta Monbol. Que no hace mucho que habían descubierto una especie extraña de "Semillas del mal". Fueron descubiertas en poder de unos delincuentes, ellos fueron desenmascarados y encarcelados.

Estas "semillas" iban a ser utilizadas para matar a los reyes de su planeta. Al ser encontrados fueron inmediatamente puestos en custodia. Pero desafortunadamente un grupo de mafiosos quiso apoderarse de ellos.

En el enfrentamiento, la nave que las transportaba estallo en pedazos, y las semillas fueron desparramadas por el espacio. Y ella es la encargada de regresarlas a su país, con el fin de destruirla.

Ella hizo contacto con el espejo de Michiru y nos envió un frasco donde debemos colocar la semilla. Pero debe de ser extirpada inmediatamente.

-Hace unos instantes Serena me dijo que una vos le dijo que yo había matado a Rini- dije recordando lo que había dicho hace instantes.

-Eso debe de ser otro nuevo poder de la semilla… estarás feliz de contárselo a Sofia no es así Haruca-dijo Michiru ¿enojada?

-Como sea, -dijo restándole importancia-lo importante aquí es extirpar esa semilla, ¿pero quién lo hará?-pregunto Haruca

-Yo lo hare- dije firme

-De acuerdo, Sofía también nos envió este equipo médico, seguro que te es de utilidad- dijo Michiru

…

Colocamos a Serena en la cama de mi cuarto, luego todas salieron.

Me desinfecte las manos, después desabroche su camisa, y sin darme cuenta estaba mi vita clavada en sus sinuantes pechos. Sacudí mi cabeza, debía de concentrarme.

Era una suerte que Serena estuviese dormida. Con cuidado hice una incisión justo sobre la marca. Cuando tuve la semilla en mis manos, de inmediato la coloque en el frasco, ya que comenzaba a moverse.

Desinfecte la incisión antes hecha, limpiando la sangre, luego le coloqué unas vendas y le volví a abrochar la camisa. Limpié el cuarto.

Cuando salí las chicas me esperaban ansiosas y nerviosas

-¿Y?-pregunto Rei

-Ya se lo saque aquí esta- le dije tendiendo el frasco a Michiru- ahora solo necesita descansar.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con sus padres? seguro se preocuparan-dijo Amy

-No hay problema, le diremos que va a pasar unos días en mi casa y todo listo- dijo Mina

-Nosotros nos retiramos, tenemos una entrega que hacer- dijo Haruca

-Estas muy ansiosa de ver a Sofía de nuevo, no es así Haruca-dijo Michiru

-Yo solo quiero deshacerme de esta cosa- dijo rápidamente Haruca

-Sí, si claro… nos vemos Darien -dijo despidiéndose y detrás de ella fue Haruca queriendo convencerla, al parecer a Michiru le había picado e bichito de los celos.

-Cuide a la princesa- dijo Hotaru seguida luego lo hizo Setsuna y una a una me habían dejado solo con Serena.

Me dirigí al cuarto y comprobé que seguía dormida.

Me bañe para despejarme, me cambie y me peine. Tape a Serena con una manta y me senté a su lado esperando a que despertara, pero me venció en cansancio y me quede dormido.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté al siguiente día, algo o mejor dicho muy adolorido, decidí levantarme para prepara el desayuno por si Serena despertara.

**SERENA POW**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me incorpore y mire alrededor

_¿En qué momento me fui al departamento de Darien?- _pensé

Me senté un poco dormida aun, intentaba recordar pero nada salia de mi mente, era como si hubiese una laguna en mi cabeza.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, la mire y vi a Darien asomarse y entrar con una rebosante bandeja con el desayuno.

-Buenos días, veo que te despertaste, ¿te sientes bien?-dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Si… estoy bien- dije media queda.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- pregunto amablemente.

-Si gracias- dije sintiéndome incómoda.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, pero yo quería preguntarle como había llegado allí, pero seguro me tildaría de loca, o borracha.

-Estas muy callada, ¿te sucede algo?-dijo al cabo de un rato.

-Yo, veras quisiera saber… ¿cuando llegue aquí?

-No llegaste, yo te traje cuando te desmayaste en el parque

-¿En el parque? No lo recuerdo- dije realmente confundida.

-¿Que es lo último que recuerdas?-me preguntó con cautela.

-Recuerdo haber estado en mi casa revidando unas fotos luego de descubrir…- me calle.

-Descubrir…- me incitó a continuar.

-Bueno la cuestión es que yo te… recuerdo, recuerdo que somos novios-dije poniéndome colorada, acto seguido sentí unos brazos abrazándome.

-Me alegra que al fin me recordaras- dijo realmente contento, me lo demostraba esa enorme sonrisa que me derretía.

-Perdón, se que te hice sufrir mucho- dije tomándolo de la mano.

-No me pidas perdón esto no es tu culpa-dijo antes de besarnos y perdernos en nuestro mundo.

**Bueno chicas aquí termina esta hermosa historia de amor…**

**NAA! Mentira esto todavía no termina, pero si va a haber unos capítulos mas y lamentablemente se termina U.U **

**Déjenme Reviews!**

**Besos **

*****MINAKO1413*****


	10. Chapter 10

**Disculpen la demora estaba escasa de inspiración para esta historia, pero he decidido terminarla y no alargar más la espera…  
>He tenido problemas familiares por la enfermedad de mi onichan, y sentimentales amorosos.<br>Serán calculo yo 1 capítulo más y ya se termina TwT  
>A disfrutar!<br>AH! Y no se olviden de los comentarios**

* * *

><p>Desde el día que recordé todo, no me he separado de mi querido Darien.<br>Me mude a su departamento ya que me la pasaba más de "visita" en su casa que en la mía.  
>Mi mama me felicito, me dijo que ya era hora que diera este paso, ella me había comentado lo mucho que había sufrido Darien por mi accidente.<br>Papá se rehusó al principio, dijo que su querida hija no podría irse a vivir con un "señor", pero termino aceptándolo al ver lo felices que éramos.  
>La semilla fue finalmente destruida, ya que hacía correr un gran riesgo al planeta.<br>Por alguna razón que no entendí Haruca me dijo esto en secreto, ya que dijo que a la mínima mención de Sofía, quien custodiaba estas semillas, Michiru se ponía realmente celosa y no le hablaba por días. Diciendo "si tanto extrañas a esa chica como para estar todo el día hablando de ella, porque no te vas a buscarla"- palabras textuales-  
>Las chicas se recibieron en sus respectivas universidades. Yo por mi parte me recibí de asistente social, y estoy trabajando en un centro asistencial.<br>Artemis y Luna eran oficialmente novios. Todo era realmente bello en nuestras vidas.  
>Pero a veces me preguntaba… ¿Dónde está Rini? Y ¿Por qué no viene a visitarnos? Ni siquiera nos mandaba una carta. Eso me preocupaba mucho.<p>

Ahora mismo estoy en el balcón del departamento contemplando un hermoso atardecer, cuando unos fuertes brazos rodean mi cintura.  
>-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué tan pensativa?- me pregunta dulcemente Darien<br>-Por nada- digo para no preocuparlo, el me gira y toma mi barbilla en su mano.  
>-Vamos princesa, no puedes engañarme ¿Qué anda rondando por esa cabeza de chorlito?<br>-Oye!- le dije y le pegé juguetonamente- es que…-me pause- estoy preocupada.  
>-¿Por qué cosa?<br>-Es que me he estado preguntando si todo está bien en el futuro… aún no sabemos nada de Rini… la extraño- dije y él me abrazo en respuesta.  
>-Calma, ya verás que todo está bien- me consoló.<br>-¿Pero porque no aparece?- insistí.  
>-Ya verás que pronto la veras, por lo pronto debemos seguir con nuestras vidas- asentí antes de abrazarlo de nuevo.<br>-¿Qué me dices si cenamos a la luz de la luna esta noche?- me propuso.  
>-Si! -Grite más animada.<p>

.  
>Esa noche cenamos en un restaurante como dijo Darien a la luz de la luna.<br>Darien fue muy atento conmigo, cuando habíamos terminado de cenar, pidió budín con dulce de leche.  
>Pero cuando estaba por terminar sentí algo duro y un dolor en mis dientes.<br>-Hay mi diente!- grite tocándome mi cara.  
>-¿Qué ocurre Serena? ¿Te lastimaste? -pregunto ¿acaso era mi imaginación o se estaba riendo?<br>-Es que había algo en el budín-dije sacando esa cosa dura de mi boca.  
>Cuando lo tuve en la mano no lo podía creer era un anillo de diamantes de color rosa. Era hermoso. Darien lo tomo en la mano y lo limpio con la servilleta. Al instante hizo algo inesperado se acuclilló y dijo las palabras que nunca voy a olvidarme.<br>-Serena… me arias el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa- me dijo, yo en tanto me quede en shock- ¿no… quieres?- dijo triste, lo interrumpí al instante.  
>-Claro que quiero, llevo toda esta vida y la otra- le dije y el comprendió porque lo dije- esperando a que lo hicieras- le termine e decir mientras no s besamos tiernamente- acepto – dije antes de besarnos nuevamente, nos separamos al escuchar voces bastantes conocidos a mi parecer.<br>-FELICIDADES!- gritaron las chicas, quienes estaban allí reunidas.

.

Mi boda fue de ensueño. Lo hicimos en menos de 5 meses, para llegar a organizar todo bien con tiempo.  
>Mi vestido era blanco, con pequeñas mostacillas en todo este que le daban un efecto de pequeñas luces, tenía una cola larga, la cual podía ser sacada para no tropezarme, lo más probable que hubiera ocurrido, por ser como soy. Tenía un escote en V no muy pronunciado, pero resaltaba mis pechos y eso me encanto ^w^<br>En cuanto a Darien vistió un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca y una pajarita (n/a: igual a Tuxedo Mask pero sin sombrero). Estaba realmente hermoso.  
>Nos casamos en la misma iglesia donde lo hicieron mis padres.<br>La fiesta fue organizada por las chicas.  
>En fin fue todo un éxito…<br>En este momento nos estábamos dirigiendo de luna de miel a Rio de Janeiro, en avión.  
>Estaba muy nerviosa, si bien esta no era nuestra primera noche juntos, si lo era íntimamente hablando, ya que Darien me dijo que lo haríamos cuando estuviera preparada.<br>-Amor- me llamo Darien- ¿en qué piensas?  
>-No en… nada- dije frotando mis manos entre ellas, pero Darien las tomo entre las suyas<br>-No estés nerviosa, sé que es tu primera vez en avión, pero ya verás que no se siente nada, no te preocupes- dijo creyendo que mis nervios eran por el avión, había veces en que Darien era un ignorante (n/a: no me pude resistir XD)

Cuando llegamos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos, nos recibieron un grupo de invitados, y dijeron algo en portugués que no entendí muy bien. Luego le preguntaría a Darien.  
>Nos entregaron las llaves de nuestra habitación. Antes de entrar Darien me levanto en sus brazos<br>-No era necesario- dije  
>-Si lo era, es tradición- dijo antes de darme un pequeño beso, luego me bajo suavemente- ¿quieres algo de comer?<br>-Si muero de hambre- confesé.  
>-Bien, pediré que traigan algo para cenar, de momento puedes bañarte si quieres.<br>-Claro será lo mejor- dije tome algo de ropa de mis maletas y me fui a bañar, cuando termine de hacerlo me puse a pensar… ¿porque estaba tan nerviosa?, no había motivos para estarlo, Darien era comprensible, además no había nada que temer.  
>Salí con una confianza suficiente para calmarme un poco, el cual se desmorono al ver a Darien sin camisa<br>-Tenía mucho calor- dijo seguramente al verme como estatua.  
>-Si hace mucho calor aquí- dije para distender el tema.<br>-Me voy a bañar- me dijo.  
>-OK<br>No me había dado cuenta que estaba respirando agitadamente.  
>Este hombre iba a matarme o me estaba tentando, si era así lo estaba logrando.<br>El timbre sonó, abrí y era el chico que traía la comida, me dijo algo que no entendí, de nuevo y salió.  
>Cuando destape la olla vi que era sushi<br>Cuando Darien salió más cubierto, sentí un gran alivio, comimos amenamente y bebimos un poco de champaña. Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse a causa del cansancio.  
>-Bueno es hora de ir a la cama- dijo y eso fue suficiente para que mi sueño se esfumase<br>Asentí nerviosamente. Nos colocamos nuestros piyamas y nos fuimos a la cama.  
>-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Serena?, desde que despegamos del avión te noto extraña- me dijo mientras se sentaba y me miraba a los ojos.<br>-Es solo…  
>-Mira… yo te dije que no te iba a obligar -dijo al parecer si sabia el porqué de que yo estaba así-no es necesario que estés nerviosa, te puedo esperar…<br>-Sí, pero es que esto no es de ahora, me refiero que tu ya as esperado bastante- me sincere.  
>-Y esperare cien años si tú no quieres- dijo tomando cariñosamente mis manos entre las suyas.<br>-Yo… Yo si quiero, solo que, tengo miedo  
>-No hay nada que temer- dijo antes de besarme dulcemente<br>-Te amo- le dije cuando nos separamos  
>-Te amo- me respondió<br>Comenzamos un sinfín de besos, poco a poco se iban tornando mas demandantes, nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a calentarse.  
>Darien se coloco encima mío, sin dejarme de besar, comenzó a despojarme de mi piyama, dejándome solo con mis bragas.<br>Cuando lo hizo no pude evitar sonrojarme, quise taparme pero Darien lo evito  
>-No te tapes… te ves hermosa- dijo con la voz ronca, comenzó a darme besos húmedos desde mi cuello, y fue bajando hacia el medio de mis pechos, tomo uno en sus manos mientras al otro lo metió de improvisto en su boca. Comencé a arquear mi espalda, sin poder evitarlo. Eran hermosas las sensaciones que me producía. Luego intercambio labor por el otro pecho.<br>Me siguió besando, mientras yo le daba atención a su espalda, y pecho tocándolos torpemente. Yo no sabía en que momento se había quitado la remera.  
>Sin querer rosé, su miembro con mi brazo y un gemido salió de sus brazos.<br>Quise complacerlo ya que solamente yo estaba disfrutando. Así que tome coraje y le fui bajando su shorsito, lo mire a los ojos y había parado de tomar mis pechos y tenía los ojos cerrados. Eso supuse que era buena señal, ya que estaba disfrutándolo. Con un poco mas de confianza le baje, lo último de ropa que quedaba, saltando libremente su miembro ya erecto, mi asombro fue enorme ya que nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, pero por lo que había escuchado, este era grande.  
>Tumbe a Darien, quien todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, toque si punta y el dio un respingo. Después lo tome completo en la palma de mi mano.<br>-Serena! Aaaaaa- salió de sus labios, al disfrutar de mi tacto, eso me animo a más.  
>Empecé a bobearlo, una y otra vez. El tomo las sabanas entre sus manos y la apretó con fuerza.<br>Mas gemidos se escuchaban de su boca, cuando finalmente decidí metérmelo en la boca. Chupe, y chupe hasta que lo sentí tensarse.  
>-Se.. serena, pa…ra- dijo dificultosamente, yo obedecí asustada ¿acaso no le gustaba?-es mi turno -dijo mientras suavemente comenzó a despojarme de la ultima prenda que tenia.<br>Yo me entregue completamente a él. Me separo mis piernas, pude sentí su aliento en mi parte baja y eso me hizo ponerme nerviosa.  
>De un minuto a otro sentí, una sensación extremadamente hermosa, no sé como describirlo, era como tocar el cielo con las manos. No sabía lo que Darien estaba haciendo, solo sabía que me gustaba enormemente, y creo que para esta hora los nervios se me estaban yendo.<br>-Da...rien aaaa- gemí cuando miles de sentimientos afloraban en mi. Como pude lo hice subir para besarnos desbocadamente, al hacerlo pude sentir su miembro en mi centro, y sin pensarlo me restregué en el.  
>-Amor no…no hagas eso- me dijo más roncamente<br>-No me… tortures más- le dije pero no reconocí la voz como mía.  
>-¿Estás segura?- me preguntó.<br>-Completamente- le respondí.  
>Se coloco sobre mi y se fue introduciendo en mi, un fuerte dolor me azotó, cerré los ojos, ante esto, Darien se dedico a decirme cuanto me amaba, mientras me daba besos y secaba mis lagrimas, el dolor ceso dando paso a un mar de sensaciones totalmente placenteras.<br>-Muévete l- ordené el obedeció.  
>Comenzamos un vaivén de movimientos, nuestros, cuerpos sudorosos, nuestras respiraciones agitadas y gemidos de placer se comenzaba a sentir cada vez más.<br>Hasta que de un momento a otro exploto en mi llevándome con él hacia el paraíso.  
>-Te amo -me dijo dulcemente<br>-Te amo- le conteste, nos acomodamos en la cama, Darien nos tapo con las sabanas, y nos reunimos en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

De mi luna de miel ya habían pasado tres meses.  
>Hoy no tenía que ir a trabajar, por lo que tuve tiempo para limpiar la casa que Darien había comprado para nosotros.<br>Esta era enorme, tenía dos pisos con cuatro dormitorios arriba, dos abajo, dos baños, un living un comedor cocina, tenia garaje, para su auto y una camioneta azul que también me la había comprado Darien.  
>El en este momento estaba en el hospital, pero faltaba poco para que llegara.<br>En estos días estaba triste, ya que desde que llegamos de luna de miel me había hecho un test de embarazo pero dio negativo, lo hice al mes siguiente, pero dio el mismo resultado.  
>Esto comenzaba a desesperarme, ¿no se suponía que me quedaría embarazada de la pequeña dama, es decir de Rini?<br>Había intentado hablar con Setsuna, pero ella estaba custodiando la puerta del tiempo.  
>Las chicas me habían dicho que no me preocupe, que sin pensarlo Rini llegaría a nuestras vidas.<br>Pero yo al no saber nada de ella no ayudaba.  
>Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando, mientras tenía en mis manos ropita de bebe, que había comprado por impulso.<br>La puerta del dormitorio se abrió dando paso a un Darien con el rostro cansado.  
>-¿Amor que sucede?- Me pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado- ¿otra vez con eso? No tienes que preocuparte ya verás que Rini llegara cuando menos lo esperes…<br>-Todos dicen lo mismo… pero ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez yo tenga un problema?  
>-Eso es imposible<br>-Entonces explícame, todo este tiempo lo hemos hecho sin… protección- dije sonrojándome un poco- y todavía nada- casi le grite- perdón es solo que todo este asunto me pone mal- dije arrepintiéndome al instante de lo que dije.  
>-No te preocupes, te aseguro que ninguno de los dos tenemos problemas, solo tienes que despejarte la mente, hay veces eso influye también<br>-Tienes razón… - dije abrazándolo.  
>-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar esta tarde?<br>-Tengo una propuesta mejor ¿qué te parece si vamos de paseo al parque número diez a tomar helado como antes?- dije y él aceptó.

.

Mientras tanto en el parque número diez, una pelota morada con una luna creciente en la cabeza y una pequeña antena, cae al suelo seguido de un pequeño bulto.  
>-Au! Lio- dijo una pequeña vos, cuando este individuo intento pararse notó que tenía un pequeño raspón y como de costumbre empezó a llorar- mama! Mama! lele- dijo sin dejar de llorar<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hay que mala soy lo dejo en lo más emocionante XD<br>¿Qué me dicen quien es ese pequeño individuo?  
>¿Porqué Rini no aparece?¿Será que algo malo le sucedió al futuro?<br>¿Por qué Serena no puede quedar embarazada?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola Feliz Reyes!**

**Mejor tarde que nunca! :D**

**Han sido una buenas/os niñas/os, yo sí y tuve un hermoso regalito, en los próximos días les digo porque estuve enormemente feliz en navidad y porque lo estoy ahora, no me olvido…**

**Aquí está mi regalito para ustedes, espero que les guste…**

**Déjenme sus comentarios!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a :<strong>

**-Kooni-Princess Mko-Black Fire-Sensmoi-paolac78-Hikarizz-yesqui2000-jeniffer-SakuraUsa-Dayanna-**

**Millones de gracias por sus dejarme sus reviews a lo largo de esta historia de amor y luchas…**

**Espero que sigáis disfrutando mis historias, os invito a pasar por mis otros fics.**

* * *

><p>Estábamos encaminándonos por el parque para comprar un helado….<p>

-¿Escuchas eso?- pregunte

-Si se escucha como un llanto de un niño… es por aquí -dijo me tomo de la mano y caminamos entre los arbustos del parque, hasta donde provenía aquel llanto.

Cuando lo hicimos nos encontramos con un niño de unos 2 o 3 años, cabellos azulado y ojos azules, quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

Sin pensarlo, lo alcé en mis brazos.

-Sshhh… tranquilo ya paso- le dije mientras lo mecía, al rato pareció calmarse- ¿qué te paso?- le pregunte

-Me caí- dijo hipando.

-¿Dónde está tu mama pequeño?- pregunto Darien, pero él puso su cabecita en mi hombro ocultándose.

-Parece que es tímido- comente Darien asintió

-Dime… ¿dónde está tu mama?

-No che- dijo sin sacar su cabeza de ese lugar, y comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

Lo mecí tratando de que se calmara, y al rato lo hizo, pero también se había quedado dormido.

-¿Se quedo dormido?- preguntó lo obvio Darien.

-Si al parecer estaba cansado- comenté- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Llevarlo a la policía- dijo con demasiada simpleza

-No, no podemos- dije, por una extraña sensación no quería separarme de él.

-Serena, no sabemos de donde es, ni como se llama, y ni siquiera donde están sus padres- trato de convencerme, pero no lo logro.

-Pero es que no podemos dejarlo simplemente ahí… ya es tarde, porque no lo hacemos mañana- o tal vez pasado mañana o nunca, dije para mí.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos con el hijo de otra persona, razona- me dijo sin elevar la voz.

-No, nos lo vamos a quedar… es solo por esta noche, anda por favor- dije batiendo mis pestañas, sabía que él no se resistía a eso.

-Está bien, pero mañana temprano lo llevamos a la comisaria, ahora vamos que tenemos cosas que comprar

-¿Qué cosas?

-Algo de leche, en la casa no hay y por lo que veo, también vamos a necesitar pañales -dijo Darien, yo mire más detenidamente al niño y pude notar que todavía usaba pañales.

-Oh, tienes razón y un chupón -dije al ver que aquella hermosa criatura se chupaba los dedos

Así nos dirigimos hacia el supermercado para comprar todo lo necesario para nuestro nuevo invitado.

.

.

.

**(Relato en TERCERA PERSONA)**

Cuando Darien y Serena llegaban a la tienda, una persona cae en el mismo lugar donde el niño cayó.

-Auch eso dolió!- miro a ambos lados- ¿Tony? … ¿Tony donde estas?- ¿Donde se habrá metido ese niño?, le dije que no me soltara! Cuando lo encuentre… agh!- dijo enojada, pero por dentro estaba aterrada por la pérdida del niño.

Levanto del suelo una pelota en forma de gato.

-Luna Pelota!- exclamo- otra vez estas rota!- saco un destornillador de la frente de esta tras apretar unos botones-listo! Luna pelota dime la ubicación de Tony. Miro el aparato GPS que se había transformado y exclamo- no puede ser!

.

.

.

**SERENA POW**

Puse al niño en nuestra cama matrimonial, mientras ponía varias almohadas alrededor suyo…

-Qué hermoso eres!- dije mientras lo veía dormir y rosaba sus mejillas con mis dedos.

Luego salí al comedor, y observe como Darien admiraba las cosas que le habíamos comprado al pequeño.

-¿Qué haces?- dije mientras lo rodeaba con mis brazos.

-Se que suena como una locura… pero sin querer, me he encariñado con este niño, siento un sentimiento especial hacia él. Es algo… difícil de explicar- confesó.

-Si lo sé, yo también siento lo mismo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y fui a atender

Pero casi me caigo al ver a aquella persona tras la puerta.

-Rini!- dije luego sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaron y caí en un mundo negro.

-Mama!- me pareció haber escuchado en la oscuridad.

.

.

Cuando desperté estaba en el sillón del living

-¿Estás bien? -Me pregunto Darien

-Si estoy bien- mire hacia la izquierda donde estaba mi futura hija- Rini que bueno que estés aquí

-Me preocupaste Serena tonta- me retó.

-Oye! no me hables así soy tu madre- le dije juguetonamente.

-Lo siento -dijo luego los tres reímos- ahora si te pareces a mama- confesó.

En ese momento venia aquel niño restregándose los ojitos

-Tony!- exclamo Rini y de inmediato alzo al niño y lo abrazo con fuerza

-Hoa -dijo el pequeño

-No me vuelvas a soltar –lo regaño-me tenias preocupada- dijo y luego lo volvió a abrazar.

-¿Quién es el niño Rini? -pregunto Darien.

-Acaso ¿es tu hijo?- dije sacando conclusiones precipitadamente.

Rini se puso colorada

-Por Dios ¿eres… mi… nieto?- le dije al pequeño acercándome a él.

-No digas disparates, no es mi hijo… es el tuyo!- dijo de repente Rini.

-Qué!- dijimos al unísono Darien y yo.

-Preséntate -le ordeno el niño, este bajo de sus brazos e hizo una reverencia.

-Choy Nimion Ntony Chiva

-Es decir Endimion Anthony Chiva, pero le decimos Tony –aclaró Rini.

-Te..nemos un niño -dijo Darien tan sorprendido como yo.

Sin dudarlo lo alce y lo estreche en mis brazos

-Ole como mama -dijo Tony

-Es mama -dijo Rini, Tony como si pudiera comprenderlo me abrazo fuerte.

Mama- dijo alegre- papa- dijo estirando sus bracitos hacia Darien quien lo recibió al instante con alegría.

De un momento a otro Tony bostezo.

-Bueno creo que es hora de comer he ir a dormir- comente.

-No queio comel, teno sueño mami- dijo Tony

-Bueno, pero al menos vamos para prepararte algo de leche ¿quieres?

-Chi -dijo Tony

-Voy a pedir pizzas para nosotros -dijo Darien

-Está bien -respondimos Rini y yo.

Mientras le preparaba el biberón a Tony…

-Por cierto Rini cuanto tiene Tony?

-2 años- dijo mientras me veía calentar la leche.

-Ya veo… Cuéntame porque no me escribiste ninguna carta, estaba… muy preocupada por ti.

Pero si te escribía cada semana –dijo, luego tomó a luna pelota- lo sabia – exclamo- ese enano la rompió otra vez…

-¿Qué enano?- dije confusa.

-Tony… yo le regale a luna pelota pero siempre termina estropeándola- se quejo.

-Oye no le digas así a tu hermano-la reté, en ese momento tecleo unos botones y al instante aquella pelota en forma de gato comenzó a expulsar cartas y cartas.

-Vez aquí están- dijo señalándolas-¿Que aremos con ellas?

-Las leeré después- dije, Rini ¿se puso colorada?

-Mmm… de acuerdo pero hazlo cuando no esté presente- dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-Me da pena

-Está bien

En ese momento había terminado de prepararle el biberón a Tony mi hijo. "Mi segundo hijo" pensé, eso me ponía más contenta, tendría dos hijos de Darien, y quien sabe tal vez un día podría tener más…

Mientras comíamos pizza, y Tony tomaba su biberón. Hablamos de trivialidades. Finalmente Tony se había quedado dormido. Decidimos que dormiría en nuestra cama, tenía miedo de que se cayera.

Rini se despidió y dijo que iba a dormir en algunas de las camas del segundo piso, no sin antes entregarme una carta de su mama que había llegado.

Aquella carta decía…

Señora Chiva: Apreciaría que cuidaran de mis hijos. Para estas alturas ya se habrá enterado de que tengo dos :)

Tony tiene 2 años y 4 meses. Nació el 30 de Julio, no le dire el año, es conveniente que no lo sepa, peso 3 kilos 100 grms. Como vera es la viva imagen de Endimion, o Darien, como prefiera llamarlo. El desayuna leche con cereales, y puede comer la mayoría de las comidas, no sabe ir al baño solo aun, es por eso que usa pañales, aunque estoy intentando que los deje.

Rini sigue comiendo lo de siempre, pero tiene una extraordinaria fascinación por lo dulce, cosa que heredó de mí.

Ella ahora está por ingresar a la preparatoria.

Sé que querrá estar con ellos por un tiempo, y déjeme decirle que estoy de acuerdo.

PD: Sigua cuidando de Darien como hasta ahora…

PD2: No se preocupe por la llegada de Rini, solo está un poco ansiosa, como puedes ver ella está bien. Sé que parece una historia repetida pero Rini llegara pronto…

Sin más por el momento

Reina Serenity

"Genial", pensé, podría pasar más tiempo con mis hijos, así como dicen practicaría un poco.

Estaba acostada admirando a Tony dormir, al rato salió Darien de bañarse, y mientras se acostaba en la cama.

-Es hermosos -exclamo

-Si es igual a ti- le dije.

-Te dije que todo estaba bien

-Si lo sé y ahora lo comprobé

Pronto nos reunimos en los brazos de Morfeo

**DARIEN POW**

Estaba admirando como mi hijo Tony dormía acurrucado en el pecho de Serena, me sentía inmensamente feliz, junto a mi familia.

Tuvimos que pasar momentos felices, y malos momentos, pero todo había valido la pena, era y somos felices.

Vi como Serena se apartaba rápidamente logrando que Tony despertara.

-¿Mama? -pregunto al abrir sus ojitos- ¿onde sta mama?- me pregunto restregándose los ojos con sus manos.

-No lo sé, quédate un segundo acostado que voy a averiguar ¿sí?

-Chi – contestó.

Busque a mi esposa por la casa, hasta que la encontré apoyada en la tapa del inodoro vomitando, rápidamente me coloque a su lado.

-¿Amor estas bien?- le pregunté.

-Si…es solo… -dijo débilmente, pero no pudo terminar ya que nuevamente vacio el contenido de su estomago en el retrete, yo no pude hacer más que apartar su cabello de la cara y consolarla acariciando su espalda.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, se enjuago los dientes y se lavó la cara.

-¿Estás bien?- volví a preguntar.

-Sí creo…que las pizzas me cayeron mal, es todo

-¿Segura?

-Sí, voy a despertar a Rini

-Si yo me encargo de Tony

Se paro o hizo el intento y vi como se caía, pero la sostuve en mis brazos.

-Guou! Dijo creo que me pare muy rápido

-Tal vez es mejor que descanses, yo me encargo de los niños y no hay objeción- dije al ver que quería protestar.

-Está bien, pero me voy a acostar en el sofá no quiero estar en el cuarto- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien

Me dirigí al cuarto donde estaba Rini y como dije, le dije que se levantara, luego me fui donde estaba nuestro hijo menor y lo encontré en la misma posición donde lo deje.

¿Y mami? -pregunto preocupado por su madre.

-Está bien solo le duele un poco el estomago.

-¿Va a star mem?

-Si te lo aseguro, ahora vamos para cambiarte.

Le cambie su pañal y me dirigí a preparar el desayuno.

**SERENA POW**

La comida me había caído horrible, no volvería a comprar pizza en esa pizzería.

Estaba sentada en el sofá del comedor como le había dicho a mi esposo, cuando vi que Tony venia en mi dirección, no tardó o mucho en tirarse en mis brazos, tras él venía Darien.

-Cuidado Toni, acuérdate lo que te dije

-Peldon -dijo soltándose y alejándose de mí, yo lo tome y lo coloque en mi regazo.

-Mami, papi lijo que te uele la tripita- dijo dulcemente.

-Sí pero ya se me paso- le dije para calmarlo

-Chelio Oh – dijo bajando su mirada y jugando con sus manitas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- dije tomando su carita para que me mirara.

-Cuando cho toy enfelmo, mami chiemple me da ablasos pala que me cule más lapido.

-Haber…dame un abrazo, tal vez funcione y no me vuelva a sentir mal -dije y recibí el abrazo más lindo que recibí en mi vida

-¿Mejol?- peguntó.

-Si mucho mejor, estoy segura que ya no me va a doler la panza.

-Que niña tan obediente, estás donde prometiste -dijo Darien antes de besarme, lo próximo que escuche fueron dos guacas de cada uno de mis hijos.

-Papi no beses a mami, mama me lijo que las niñas tenen bichitos en la boca- dijo Tony.

-Pero si yo no dij… -me acordé de mi yo del futuro, a veces esto era complicado- a cierto tal vez si fui yo…

-Pero los adultos si pueden besarse, creo que esa parte no te lo dijo- dijo Darien.

-Ah, bueno- dijo entendiendo mi dulce niño.

-Entonces yo si puedo- exclamo Rini haciéndose presente.

-Ni lo sueñes jovencita- dije negando con mi dedo índice.

-Pero soy una adulta- protestó poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-Sueñas, eres una pre-adolecente- le refuté.

-Soy una adolecente.

-¿Ha ya te recibiste?- le dije en broma.

-Muy graciosa- dijo y luego como siempre me saco la lengua, yo en respuesta también lo hice.

-Chicas… ¿pueden dejar de pelear? vamos a desayunar- dijo Darien.

-Chi teno amble- dijo Tony, quién aun estaba en mis piernas.

-De acuerdo a desayunar.

-Sii!- dijeron Rini y Tony corriendo hacia la cocina.

Darien me ayudo a levantarme, aunque le dije que no era necesario, pero él insistió.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes fueron extraños para mí, me seguía sintiendo mal por las mañanas, no podía ni ver el café, cuando apenas lo olía, corría al baño a vomitar, me sentía extenuada. Nunca pensé que tener dos hijos era tan cansador.

Por la mañana llevaba a Rini a la preparatoria, luego llevaba a Tony al kínder, estábamos tratando de lograr que dejara los pañales pero el simplemente se negaba. Pero seguiríamos intentando.

Luego me iba a trabajar hasta las 17:30 hs. Después salía a retirarlos a Tony primero y luego a Rini, quienes me a batallaban con sus historias del día.

Los dejaba mientras jugaban y yo me encargaba de la cena. Así es había mejorado en eso, ya no quemo la comida. Podría decirse que soy una cocinera eficiente, aunque Lita tuvo mucho que ver, me tuvo mucha paciencia en enseñarme todos estos años.

Por cierto, no les he contado, Lita está felizmente comprometida con Andrew, Rei finalmente dio el brazo a torcer y se caso ya hace un mes con Nicholas. Ami esta con su novio Ricard, y Mina… se enamoro perdidamente de un chico rubio, de ojos celestes, bastante delgado, llamado Tomas, lo conoció en la universidad, el chico era tímido pero tomo valor y le pidió que fuese su novia, cosa que Mina acepto gustosa, "ya era hora" le dijo al chico, comentario típico de Mina.

Volviendo a mi vida diaria, luego de cocinar, cenábamos, sin embargo no siempre lo hacíamos con Darien por su trabajo.

Al terminar, ayudaba a Rini con su tarea, aunque no lo necesitaba, había sacado evidentemente la inteligencia de su padre.

.

.

Ahora estábamos viendo Car2 en el living aunque Rini no quería ella quería ver Crepúsculo, una historia de vampiros o algo así.

Estaba Darien acomodado en el sofá grande, luego yo apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y Tony acostado al lado mío.

Mas o menos media hora después del inicio de la película, lo vi comenzar a cerrar su ojitos de a rato.

Me quede embobada mirándolo, cuando volví mi vista a la pantalla, note que Rini había cambiado la película.

-Rini!- la rete

-¿Qué? Esta dormido, y no quiero ver Cars 2- indicó y siguió viendo la película. Yo mire a Tony y vi que ni se había mosqueado porque le habían cambiado la película, es mas estaba profundamente dormido.

-¿No te parece interesante la historia del vampiro ese?- me susurró Darien en mi oído

-¿Qué?- dije confusa.

-¿No te gustaría que viniera yo y te clavase mis colmillos en tu hermoso cuello?-dijo seductoramente Darien.

-Darien!- dije sonrojándome- pueden escuchar los niños

-Está bien, pero solo piénsalo- me dijo y luego me giño el ojo

Luego de unos minutos…

-Amor -me llamo Darien

-Si- dije sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Estuve pensando… -dijo lentamente-estos días te has sentido mal del estomago

-Solo por las mañanas, si- le contesté.

-No crees que podrías estar…embarazada -me susurro.

-Que!- dije sobresaltándome, Rini me miro le dije que cuidara a Tony, Darien y yo fuimos a la cocina a hablar con más tranquilidad.

-¿Puede ser? preguntó

-No- no lo creo –dije trabándome un poco

-¿Hace cuanto que no te haces un test?

-Un mes, tal vez dos meses… - dije al no recordar muy bien-como me recomendaron ustedes he dejado de pensar en eso

-¿Entonces cabe la posibilidad?

-Si

-¿Te ha venido?

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome mi celular y comencé a contar.

-Hace… un mes que no me viene- dije cuando termine.

-Hace un mes que no te viene y no te diste-cuenta grito por Dios Serena!

-No me… grites no lo hice apropósito -dije sintiendo que mis ojos se aguaban.

-Lo sé… lo siento princesa, es solo que esto me pone nervioso, no llores -me dijo y luego me abrazo.

-Y ¿qué hacemos ahora?- dije contra su pecho

-Mañana iremos al hospital a ver al médico ¿de acuerdo?-asentí aunque me comía la incertidumbre.

¿Me había quedado embarazada, o solo había me había enfermado? Cabían ambas posibilidades.

No me quería ilusionar… ya lo había hecho en el pasado y había sufrido bastante cuando no me embaracé.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo un capítulo más extenso en recompensación por la tardanza.<strong>

**A que no se esperaban el regreso de Rini. Y ¿qué les pareció el pequeño Anthony? **

**Eso si fue una sorpresa… espero. : )**


	12. Chapter 12

-Rini levántate- dije tocándola suavemente.

-Mmm- dijo aun dormida.

-Vamos Rini, tienes que levantarte y desayunar- dije palmeando su hombro.

-Cinco minutos más- dijo sin abrir los ojos, yo me reí… definitivamente eso lo había sacado de mi.

-Arriba si no quieres que te saque las sábanas… vamos, que me tengo que ir al médico- le dije y fue santo remedio para que se despertara y se sentara de golpe.

-¿Te… sucede algo?- pregunto preocupada.

-No, solo es chequeo de rutina- mentí.

-Ah bueno -dijo acostándose de nuevo.

-Cielos, Serena Chiva!- le grite- levántate en este instante!- chillé, pero ella ni se inmuto.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo Darien entrando en la habitación.

-Nada, solo que esta dormilona no quiere despertarse- comenté señalando a Rini.

-Rini- dijo con tono amenazante.

-¿Si Darien? -pregunto la susodicha abriendo al instante los ojos.

-¿Que quieres para desayunar?- dijo amablemente, yo bufe.

-Quiero leche y tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa- dijo sentándose nuevamente.

-Darien!- grite- no consientas a esta chiquilla- dije haciendo mi típico berrinche.

-No soy ninguna chiquilla- me refuto, parándose de golpe.

-Oye no me hables de esa manera!... Darien!- le dije para que llamara su atención.

-Rini!- dijo levantando su voz, yo la mire esperando que le dijera algo, pero nunca espere lo que le dijo a continuación- ya que estas levantada… ve a cepillarte los dientes, mientras preparo el desayuno.

-Ok- dijo Rini, levantándose perezosamente y encorvando su cintura.

-Corrige esa postura- le dije.

-Si, si -dijo y milagrosamente me obedeció, cuando Rini se había retirado al baño comencé con mi ataque.

-Esto es increíble Sr. Chiva- dije fulminándolo con la mirada a mi esposo-escuchaste bien como me respondió tu hija y tú… tú no haces nada.

-Serena cálmate

-No me calmo nada. Y apúrate, ve a preparar el desayuno de tu "hija"- dije recalcando la última palabra- yo voy a ver a Tony- dije y enojada salí del ahora habitación de Rini y me dirigí al primer piso donde dormía mi hijo.

Lo encontré sentado restregándose los ojitos.

-Hola cariño- dije dulcemente- veo que ya estas despierto.

-Hoa mami- dijo dándome el beso más lindo en mi mejilla derecha.

-Vamos a desayunar ¿sí?-le dije mientras el rodeaba sus bracitos en mi cuello y apoyaba su carita a un costado.

Le prepare su leche en su biberón y el la tomo gustoso, sentado en una silla especial que habíamos comprado para el **(n/a: ya saben esas sillas especiales para bebes que sirven como mesita personal)**

-Hable con Rini y ella dijo que no hay necesidad de niñera alguna- dijo Darien. Nosotros habíamos pensado llamar a algunas de las chicas para que los cuidaran contratar algún canguro.

-¿Estás segura Rini?- pregunte ignorándolo.

-Si estoy segura- dijo con confianza- no es la primera vez que el enano se queda conmigo- comento, yo ya me había resignado al apodo de mi hija para con su hermano.

-Bueno- dije mirando el reloj- entonces… es hora de visitar al médico- dije no muy animada- nos vemos después- dije- no abras la puerta…

-A ningún desconocido- completo Rini.

-OK. Nos vemos- dije despidiéndome, Tony agito sus manitas a modo de despedida.

-Chau mami, chau papi – dijo Tony y ahí me di cuenta que Darien estaba a mi lado con el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso estaba enojado? Yo soy la enojada… no él.

-Porque me ignoras dijo ni bien cerré la puerta

-No te ignoro- dije simplemente.

-¿Y qué fue lo de hace un momento? -me pregunto pero yo no respondí -Bien si no quieres hablar no hablaremos -dijo tajantemente.

Todo el trayecto la pasamos en silencio, tanto que se podía escuchar el aleteo de las moscas al volar.

.

.

Al llegar al hospital, nos anunciamos y el doctor nos hiso pasar de inmediato…

-Buenos siéntanse por favor- dijo señalando las sillas- le haré algunas preguntas para así confirmar las sospechas de un posible embarazo… ¿de acuerdo?- dijo y ambos asentimos-¿Cuándo fue el último periodo de menstruación?- dijo el doctor y yo me puse roja de vergüenza, esto me daba pudor.

-Un mes-respondí.

-¿se ha sentido cansada más de lo normal últimamente?

-No solo lo de siempre.

-¿Ha estado con cambios de humor repentinos?- siguió preguntando el doctor.

-Toda la vida- respondió por mi esposo, yo lo codee.

-Muy gracioso- dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Lo digo en serio Darien- le dijo el doctor.

-No que yo sepa- conteste.

-¿Ha tenido nauseas?

-Si por las mañanas…

-Ok, si realmente está embarazada… lo que podemos hacer es un ultrasonido.

-De acuerdo- contestamos ambos.

.

.

Cuando todo había terminado no podía creerlo. Aun recuerdo el puntito que vi en aquella pantalla.

Estaba confirmada tenía menos de un mes de embarazo. Aunque no pude escuchar su corazón, ya que según nos explico el doctor, en una semana más aproximadamente, se escucharía. Ya que dijo que, en las 4 primeras semanas su corazón comenzaba a latir.

No hacía falta que esperar a que nos dijeran que seria. Nosotros ya lo sabíamos. Era una niña. Una hermosa, algo testaruda, peleadora, aunque solo fuera conmigo, inteligente como su padre, por suerte. Si mi pequeña Serena, ya había sido concebida.

Por su puesto salimos enormemente felices del hospital rumbo a casa. Y yo con una foto de la ecografía en mano.

.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, busque a mis hijos por todos lados. Hasta que los encontré dormidos en la habitación de Rini. Habían puesto dos sillas algo distanciadas, y encima de ellos una sabana. Formando así una pequeña carpa. Al mirar hacia adentro, vi que estaban acostados sobre una colcha.

Rini era una excelente hermana, a pesar de que a veces se peleaba con Tony.

Hice la cena, unos ricos espaguetis. Darien comió apresurado y se retiro ya que dijo que tenía guardia. Se retiro no sin antes darme un beso a mí y a nuestro bebe. Digo el que llevaba en mi vientre.

Entre nuevamente al cuarto, para levantarlos para comer, cuando me puse a pensar.

¿Sería una buena madre para mis hijos?

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, viendo esa tierna imagen.

Rini estaba de costado y Tony acostado en su brazo, que le hacía de almohada. Un globito se le formo en la nariz de Tony y al explotarse, se removió un poco pero no se despertó.**(n/a: típico anime)** Me reí ante eso.

Saque la foto de la ecografía de la cartera y me quede admirándolo.

-¿Que sucede Serena? -Dijo Rini, ¿en qué momento se había levantado? Me pregunte.

-Mmm, nada- dije ocultando la foto.

-No me mientas, te conozco… como si fueras mi madre- dijo mirándome, y haciéndome reír- no es serio ¿qué sucede?- insistió.

-Es… solo. Me preguntaba si soy… una buena madre para ti y Tony.

-Que! admito que eres un poco tonta- dijo y yo la fulmine con la mirada- bueno tal vez no lo seas. No sé a que viene esa pregunta-dijo mirando hacia la ventana- Ya me ves, lo mucho que he crecido, lo fuerte que soy, y eso… es gracias a ti -dijo sonrojándose- y… a mi querido Darien.

Y ya ves a Tony, es un niño saludable, aunque un poco llorón, pero es feliz. Todos somos felices no te preocupes.

-Gracias -dije abrasándola- de verdad.

-Bien, entonces… me vas a decir ¿qué es ese papel que tienes escondido?

-¿Qué papel?- me hice la tonta.

-Este -dijo sacándomelo, donde lo tenía oculto.

-¿Qué es?.. Ya se una radiografía de tu cerebro cuando estabas en la escuela-bromeo.

-Rini!

-Bueno, bueno dime ¿qué es?

-Es una ecografía- ella asintió con la cabeza- tuya.

-¿En-serio?... Wow, felicidades.

-Felich mami -dijo Tony quien estaba a mi lado, luego me abrazo, yo le correspondí el abrazo.

-Gracias-hice una pausa-¿Felich?- pregunte confundida.

-Creo que dijo felicidades- me aclaro Rini.

-Felich -repitió mi niño- ¿po que? -Dijo y todos nos reímos.

.

A Tony le dijimos lo del bebe cuando llego Darien. Pero él hizo una de esas típicas preguntas, que los padres nos negamos a responder…

El no entendía como había llegado un bebe a mi panza. Llego a pensar que me lo había comido. Típico de niños.

.

.

.

7 meses después…

Para mi desgracia, Rini y Tony se habían ido al futuro a los 5 meses de embarazo, ya que al parecer sus padres lo habían llamado.

Estaba triste, yo los quería con nosotros, digo aquí y ahora. Pero me alegraba el hecho de que pronto los tendría a ambos. Primero a Rini claro está.

.

Estábamos mi esposo y yo, viendo películas cuando un dolor me ataco. Pensé que era solo eso, cuando otro dolor me ataco y esta vez sentí algo mojado entre mis piernas.

Literalmente corrimos al hospital, donde después de horas de parto tuve a una hermosa niña con de pelitos rosados y ojos rojos.

.

De improvisto mi hija del futuro apareció por la puerta llenándome de alegría.

-Valla, que extraño es sostenerse a uno mismo- comento Rini, causándonos gracia.

Luego dijo que se tenía que retirar, y que había venido a escondidas de su madre.

Esa vez no me puse triste. Ya que la tenía conmigo.

Y así estamos todos **juntos para toda la eternidad**. Disfrutando de nuestra felicidad.

.

.

.

"Mi nombre es Serena Chiva. Tengo 25 años. Soy la mujer más feliz junto con mi esposo e hija.

Soy algo torpe, y siempre lloro por todo (eso nunca cambiara). Pero la verdad es que soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia… Soy Sailor Moon"

**ȹȹȹ****FINȹȹȹ**

**Si se que dirán ¿ya termino?**

**Pero es que se me da fatal estar escribiendo varias historias a la vez.**

**Además tengo en mente otras historias, y no quiero marearme mas.**

**Gracias a todas/os los que me dejaron reviews a lo largo de esta historia.**

**Millones de GRACIAS!**

**No me abandonen tengo otras historias. Visiten mi perfil!**

**Bechos**

*****MINAKO1413*****


End file.
